Hunters
by Ryouga Yagami
Summary: AU. For Ranma being cursed means: travel a lot, fight demons, find old friends and make new ones.
1. Prologue

Hunters Ryouga Yagami 

Rumiko Takahashi owns Ranma 1/2

PROLOGUE

Genma Saotome and his wife, Nodoka, waited. Ranma was designed to defeat a demon that was eating the village plantations. Even if he didn't reach twenty years old yet, Ranma was the best martial artist in Kusanagi. Along with two fighters, he went to accomplish the mission.

Suddenly, the front door opened. Genma and Nodoka turned to see who was and sighed in relief. It was a boy dressing in the Saotome battle outfit, black pants and white sleeveless shirt. It was Ranma and he seemed well, just a few cuts, but he was fine. Nodoka hugged her son tightly.

"Oh, my son, I'm so happy you came back!"

"Thanks, mom", he replied a little uncomfortable.

"How it was son?", Genma asked and put a hand over his shoulder.

"Oh... we killed it, but Razunkugi died...", he looked down.

"Oh, that's bad...", Genma said, "And Kaishun?"

"He is well..."

Nodoka looked at her son again. 'What is wrong with him? He should be happy for beating the demon and he is... sad? Maybe it's because of Razunkugi's death...", she shrugged, "Well, dinner is almost ready, are you hungry, son?"

"Y... Yes, mom, I'd like to eat"

"Come here boy", Genma said, "And tell your father everything that happened"

"Sure, pop"

-

During the meal, Ranma told his parents how he and his friends defeated the demon. His parents seemed proud, happy that their only son would be in the pages of the Kusanagi's history. But, for some reason, Ranma didn't share their joy. Actually is because he didn't tell them everything yet.

"Ranma?", Nodoka called.

"... huh? Did you say something, mom?"

"Yes, I think you are a bit different, Ranma, is there anything wrong?"

Ranma looked at the ground, "Probably he is tired of everything, Nodoka. It's better to let him rest", Genma suggested.

"I...I...", Ranma stuttered, "I just want to tell you one more thing. Mother, could you please bring some cold water?"

Genma and Nodoka were surprised. First, Ranma said 'mother'. 'It must be something serious', both thought. And second, his face was red and his voice sounded serious. 'Something happened', Genma studied his son, while his wife went to get the cold water.

-

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!", Genma yelled. Nodoka tried to keep herself calm and Ranma-girl sighed.

"I... was cursed... during the fight", Ranma-girl explained the obvious.

Moments earlier, Ranma got the bucket with cold water and threw it over himself. His parents thought he was crazy, but when they saw a red haired girl, instead of a black haired boy... the world fell over Ranma's head.

Genma didn't even try to control himself. "RANMA, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL THIS EARLIER!"

"STOP IT! DO YOU THINK I LIKE IT?", Ranma-girl yelled back.

"How do you come back to a man?", Nodoka asked a little astonished.

"Hot water", Ranma-girl replied.

Genma put a hand under his chin and thought for a moment before speaking again, "So we have no option"

"No, Genma, please, you don't need to be so radical about it", Nodoka said.

"It's the law of the village, I can't do anything"

"But he killed the demon... and we can hide this curse and..."

"No, no and no. It's the law and we have to follow it. Besides, I don't think we can hide this from everyone. Sooner or later everyone will know", when Genma finished his speech, Nodoka decided to keep silent. For once, her husband was right.

"What are you talking about?", Ranma-girl asked.

Genma sighed, "This is an old law... in the past a boy of this village was cursed. In full moon nights... he changed into a panda... and in this form he didn't have any control and spread fear on the village. The boy was expulsed and only could come back when he was no more cursed. Since them, cursed people cannot live here... so..."

Silence

"So I have to go away...", Ranma-girl said. Genma only nodded, "But I killed the demon"

"The villagers will not give you a chance, forget it"

"I'm afraid to say that your father is right, Ranma... at least this time", Nodoka wiped a tear away.

"Hey!"

"Sorry, Genma", she said, "Couldn't resist", then turned to Ranma-girl, "My son, I know you will find the cure for your curse. And we will wait for you here"

Ranma-girl looked at his parents and sighed, "Very well... if I have to go, I'll pack my things. Excuse me"

-

Ranma was ready to go. It was noon, but he decided to leave before anyone could find out about his curse.

"We will miss you", Nodoka hugged Ranma, "But I know you will find a cure, I'll be praying"

"Thanks, mom"

"Ranma..."

Ranma turned to his father, "Yes?"

"This is for you", he handed Ranma the Saotome battle outfit, "You are a Saotome, never forget that. I believe in you"

"Thanks, pop", Ranma looked at the distant horizon, "Well, it's a long way, bye", and walked. He didn't know that he was going to walk a lot. A tear fell from his eye, 'Couldn't let them see this', he thought and faced the horizon.

-

"Genma?"

"Yes, Nodoka?"

"Why didn't you..."

"Tell him I was the panda?"

"Yes?"

"Because this would not help him in anyway", he said and entered in the house.

Nodoka sighed, 'Forgot he is a Saotome. Stubborn like always'


	2. The Hunter, Ranma

Hunters

Ryouga Yagami

Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi

Hunters, people that have no place to live, no place to call home. Some because like this way of living. And others because is the only way.

RANMA, THE HUNTER

Open field near Kusanagi, morning, New Year's day

Ranma Saotome belongs to the second category. He left his village at the age of eighteen and now, six months later, he still looks for the cure of his curse. Sometimes his legs brought him back to his village, Kusanagi. He always waited someone, his father, his mother or his friends to come when he was near the village. But no one came.

'So near, so far', he thought and walked away from Kusanagi. "Hope everything changes this year", he said to no one in particular. It was good to hear his voice sometimes. Or simply talk to the air and the spirits Ranma believed were around.

A shadow caught his attention. He looked at the sky and saw two giant black ravens, 'Not the way I wanted the year to begin'. The two ravens came in his direction. The first one tried to hit Ranma with its beak, but failed. The second raven attacked with its wings but failed too. He was again in his fight stance when the first raven tried another attack. 'Such an easy enemy', he thought confident and when the bird was near, Ranma not only escaped from the attack, but also got the animal by the neck, "So, you think you can eat me for breakfast? Sorry to say, but you are mine"

---

After having breakfast, Ranma walked again. His life was resumed in walk, stop in a village, look for a cure, find none and go away. He wished he could end this cycle soon, but things were not going the way he wanted, he visited many places in the last six months and thought that it was time to try other horizons. Other continent. But he needed someone with a ship to transport him. He looked at his map again. The city of Scion would be his next destiny.

---

Scion, afternoon

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!", a man yelled and did as he said. Everyone around followed his actions, looked for a shelter or went to their homes. One minute after the yell, the street was empty. No people, no merchants.

"I think they learned", a tall man dressed in formal red chinese like clothes said as walked on the main street. Everyday he walked there and didn't like anybody to get on his way. His companion was a thirty-year-old man, long black hair tied on a low ponytail, dressed only in blue large pants and with a sword. After both figures passed, everyone went back to the street again.

'Strange', Ranma thought. He watched the scene from a roof and was expecting something big when he heard the man yelling. But when just two guys passed, he was disappointed. He landed on the street and looked around. It was like nothing happened, the women talked about other subjects, the merchants were trying to sell their products and children were playing.

'Something happened here and nobody seems to care... well, need to look for the port...', then he heard a scream and everybody looked for a shelter again, 'What's going on here?'.

---

The tall man looked with pleasure his companion punch an old man. "This is what happens if someone gets in my way", the tall man said. Even if the street was empty, he knew that everyone was hearing him.

"You... are... going to regret this some... some day...", the old man managed to say and stood up. He passed a hand on his white beard and on few hair that he still had on his head and adjusted his black gi.

"Father!", a twenty-year-old woman called. Her hair was short and it was black. She ran to help the old man.

"Yuri, get out of this!", the old man said, "I'm going to finish this now!"

The tall man looked surprised, "Oh, you dare challenge me? Well, this will be very interesting, a change for once", then turned to his companion, "Yari, finish them"

"Yes, master", Yari said and before he could do any movement, a young man was in front of him.

"I don't like to interfere in fights, but since people here seem to fear you, I will stay in your way", Ranma performed his best I'm-a-hero-so-you-can't-beat-me pose.

"What are you doing, young? You don't need to help me", the old man said.

"You are welcome", Ranma replied never taking his eyes off his enemies.

"Yari, come back", the tall man ordered and turned to Ranma, "Who are you, young?"

Ranma studied his opponents carefully, "Ranma Saotome from Kusanagi"

"Oh, a village to the north, not very far. I was thinking in attack there in a few days", the tall man smirked, "Be proud you will be my next victim. My name is Kouzou Hakeda. But you will not survive time enough to kneel in front of me and beg for your life", Hakeda smiled.

"Let's see about that, Hakeda", Ranma dropped in fight stance.

"It's mister Hakeda for you. Yari, attack!", Hakeda ordered.

"Yes, master", Yari said and firmed his grip on the one hand sword.

"You two, find a place to hide and let things with me!", Ranma said and ran to attack Yari. He jumped to escape from Yari's sword and tried to kick his head, but Yari blocked with his hand. He landed and waited a sword attack, but Yari kicked him on the trunk. Ranma jumped back and put a hand over the area.

"Not very good, need to practice more", Ranma taunted, but Yari's face didn't change, 'The guy is cold as ice, what's with him?', then he noticed Yari's eyes, 'They are... red? Is he a demon?', he thought.

"Practice?", Hakeda said, "I think you need it, because I didn't see any attack of yours"

"Now is the fun begins", Ranma got in his fight stance again. Suddenly an energy ball hit Yari's sword. The sword fell on the ground and Yari stunned.

Ranma looked at the place the ball came and saw the old man, 'They always like to interfere, don't they?', and looked at Yari again, 'It seems something happened here'. Yari was sweating. His mouth was opened and he was trembling.

"Stupid, old man!", Hakeda shouted and released an energy towards him. The energy hit the target and the old man flew far away.

Yari fell on the ground and Ranma ran to the old man. Hakeda walked near Yari and got him by his arms, "Tomorrow morning, you can consider Scion a ghost city", he said and walked away.

"Hey, Hakeda!", Ranma called.

"Let him, young man. This is all my fault", the old man said and fainted.

'Great, now I'm on something I know nothing about', he thought and put the old man on his arms, 'And he can be old, but sure is heavy. Where is that girl?'

---

Scion, night, Inabuki's house

"Thank you for your help, mister Saotome", Yuri said and handed Ranma a plate.

"Er... forget about this and, please, don't call me mister, just Ranma is fine", he paused to eat, "But what is all that about?", Yuri seemed very uncomfortable, "If you don't want..."

"No, I'll tell you what happened. After your help today, it's good to you to know what's going on", she paused, "Everything began a month ago when Kouzou Hakeda came to this city. He is a demon that likes to see the fear in people. Nobody knows why he is here or where he is from, but since he began to kill animals, people or break anything that was in his way, lots of fighters tried to defeat him. No one was successful. My brother was very close to kill Hakeda, but then he got Hakeda's sword. And since then, he wasn't the same..."

"Don't tell me your brother is..."

"Yes, Yari is my brother", Yuri tried to control her sobs, "That sword... dominated his mind and... Hakeda controls him... my father, was very upset and watched Yari and Hakeda walking on the streets everyday. But today he decided to fight Yari and, if necessary, kill him... then you appeared and..."

Ranma sighed, "Don't need to talk anymore", he looked at the old man unconscious, "I came here just to get in a ship and this happens. Like I didn't have any other problems", he mumbled.

"Do you need to be in a ship? Why?"

Ranma looked at Yuri surprised, 'Have to stop to talk out loud my thoughts', "I need to go to Kazima"

"The other continent?", Yuri asked and Ranma nodded, "Well, that's kind of hard. The captains around here don't like to have people from other places as sailors", 'Except Captain Gambarou', she added mentally.

Ranma sighed again, "That's great. Now how I'll go to Kazima?", then they heard a loud noise coming from outside, "What is going on?", Ranma asked and thought he was asking that too much lately.

Yuri went to the window, "Oh, my God… There are a lot of people outside", she reported.

"Yuri Inabuki! Come here!", a man yelled. Behind him, everyone was holding torches.

"What is going on?", Ranma asked again and cursed himself for repeating the question.

The shorthaired girl sighed, "I was already waiting for this, stay here, please", she opened the door and went outside. Yuri faced the people in front of her. She could say that they were not happy and that this would be a hard talk, "I'm here, what do you want?", she asked in a cold tone.

"We came here to burn your house down. You are not welcome to live here anymore", the leader said, "Go away before we have to use violent methods"

Silence.

"I... I can't believe it... did I hear it right?", she asked and couldn't help let the tears fall from her eyes, "Our family protects Scion for generations... my father... he saved this city lots of times when younger... and now we are... being expulsed?"

"I'm sorry, miss Inabuki, but..."

"How can I believe in your words! If you were really feeling any guilt, you would not cooperate with this! And what is the meaning of expulsing us? Do you think that Hakeda will stop coming here if you do it!"

"Hakeda will not come here again", everyone turned to see Ranma with his arms crossed leaned on the front door.

"This is all your fault! If you didn't try to save the old man...", the guy stopped to talk when Ranma went on his direction and got him by the collar.

"And where were you? Hiding under a bed, for sure! At least the old man tried to save all of you and his son!", Ranma threw the guy on the ground, "Now, listen. Tomorrow I'll fight this Hakeda guy and win. Now let us in peace"

The guy got up, "What a stupid hunter can do to save us?", and tried to punch Ranma who just dodged the attack and kicked his back. The guy fell on the ground unconscious.

"Now, who is the next to call me 'stupid' and meet the floor?", Ranma challenged. The crew kept the silence.

Yuri was surprised, 'Probably no one saw, but that was not one kick, but several and in strategic places. I just saw four of them', she thought, 'Maybe we have a chance to win'

The leader turned to Yuri, "Better you and this hunter win tomorrow. We will wait", he said and, before someone protested, walked away.

---

"I can't believe it"

Krisaor woke up. His daughter told him what happened, "And I thought our family deserved something after so many generations protecting this place... I guess I don't know the human being's heart very well", he stood up.

"Father, please, lie down, you are not very good yet", Yuri warned.

"I'll, Yuri. But before, I need to say thanks to that young man"

---

On Inabuki's roof

"So here you are", Krisaor said from the ground. Ranma was on the roof watching the stars for the lack of anything else to do.

"Oh, hi, old man. How are you feeling?"

"Show some respect, my name is Krisaor Inabuki"

Ranma rolled eyes, "Geez, very well, mister Inabuki", then Ranma noticed Krisaor's body full of bandages, "What are you doing here? Your wounds are not healed"

Kisaor crossed his arms, "Thanks for your worry. But I'm here to thank you for staying by our side"

Ranma blinked, "Oh, don't worry about that. It's just the way I live", and looked at the sky.

"Don't you want to talk about it?", Krisaor asked.

Ranma looked back at Krisaor. 'Maybe this old man can help me... but probably not', "Sure, old man", he jumped to the ground, "Just let's talk inside", then Krisaor punched his head, "Hey, that's how you say thanks?"

"Show some respect for the old, young man. It's mister Krisaor for you", and both enter in the house.

---

In a cave near Scion, night

"Now I'm feeling better", Hakeda said caressing the one-hand sword, "Tomorrow, we will pulverize every being in that city. Scion will be risked from the maps"

The sword glowed.

---

Scion, night, Inabuki's house

"This is strange", Krisaor said as he saw Ranma-girl, "You said a demon did it to you, right?"

"Yes... mister Inabuki", Ranma-girl answered.

"I'm sorry to say that I really don't know. If you had been cursed years ago, it would not be hard to find a mage that could help you, but nowadays...", Krisaor paused as he saw the expression on Ranma-girl's face, "But you can't lose the hope, young... young..."

"I'm a man, ok!", Ranma-girl shouted and Krisaor punched her.

"Show some respect!"

'Oh, man. Why do these things always happen to me?', Ranma thought.

"Back to the subject, I hope you can find your cure in the distant west lands of Kazima, but a warning: Don't let nobody here find about your curse. People don't like to have cursed people as their sailors", 'Except for Captain Gambarou', he added mentally.

"Thanks for the advice", Ranma-girl said and stood up, "Are you sure you want to do that?"

"What, my plan?", Ranma-girl nodded, "I think it's the only way, even if I'm not in my best form"

Ranma-girl sighed, "Well, it's your choice. Now, excuse me, I need to sleep for tomorrow"

"Go, young... man. May the gods protect you"

"Just one more thing, mister Inabuki"

"Yes?"

"I need some hot water. I don't like to stay in my female body for a long time"

"Oh, sure. I'll bring you some, just wait", Krisaor said and went to warm the water.

---

Scion, morning

Everything seemed already dead when Hakeda and Yari stepped inside the city. The sky was dark and it was winding violently. Just Ranma was there to receive them.

"It seems everyone has something better to do, except for you, Ranma Satome", Hakeda said.

"It's Ranma Saotome"

"It doesn't matter. In some minutes you will be dead and your name will not have any importance to the world", Hakeda turned to Yari, "Bring his head to me"

"Yes, master", Yari ran to Ranma and tried to slice him with his sword. Ranma jumped back and avoided every attack.

"Not, very fast, Yari", Ranma crouched and kicked Yari's legs. The swordsman fell on the ground, but even there he tried to slice Ranma. The pigtailed man rolled back and stood up, "I think he's not very good, Hakeda, why are you hiding behind him?", suddenly Yari came in high speed and punched Ranma on the face. He was pushed away by the impact, but didn't fall, 'Now, this hurts', he thought and looked at Yari, "If you were not being controlled, I would kill you, but mister Inabuki and your sister care too much about you"

Yari didn't respond and attacked Ranma again. He ran and suddenly disappeared, 'Where is he?', Ranma thought and his instincts told him to jump left. If he didn't, Yari would have separated his right arm from his body.

"I think it's better you go to kill, Ranma Saotome. Or you'll be killed", Hakeda smirked.

Ranma and Yari glared at each other. Yari had an emotionless expression and Ranma a concentrated one. He needed to take the sword off of Yari's hand and then he could fight the real enemy. He remembered that the day before, Krisaor released some kind of energy and the sword fell on the ground. Then Yari fell unconscious. 'Hope the old man is right', Ranma thought and launched himself at his enemy. Yari waited the impact, but Ranma jumped over his head and landed behind him. He quickly held Yari by his shoulders, "Now, mister Inabuki!", he yelled.

"What!", Hakeda said as he saw an energy coming in Yari and Ranma's direction. Hakeda released his energy sphere, but it was cancelled by another, "Who could...", then he looked at Yuri together with Krisaor over a roof.

Krisaor's energy continued his trajectory and hit its target. Yari and Ranma fell on the ground and Yari let the sword fall.

"Great shoot, old man!", Ranma yelled and got up.

Krisaor smiled, "That... was good... because it was... my only chance...", he said and fell unconscious.

"Father!", Yuri exclaimed, but before she could do something, Hakeda was behind her.

"Idiots", he said coldly and backhanded Yuri that fell from the roof.

"Yuri!", Ranma yelled, but felt his shoulders hurt, 'That old man... he didn't need to attack with such power', he thought.

"And you…", Hakeda said to the unconscious Krisaor.

"Where am I?", Yari said and put a hand over his head. Then he looked around and saw his sister lying on the floor, a pigtailed man and Hakeda with his father, "What...?"

"You will die!", Hakeda shouted and released energy over Krisaor. Big explosion. Krisaor and the house disappeared.

"FATHER!", Yari and Yuri yelled at the same time. After some time, raindrops were falling from the sky.

The only sound after that was of the rain and occasional thunders.

Hakeda, back to the ground, let the raindrops land over his palm, "Are these your tears, Krisaor?", Hakeda asked and laughed.

"Krisaor...", Ranma-girl punhed the ground and then stared at Hakeda, "Now you'll die, Hakeda!", she yelled.

Hakeda was surprised, "A girl? But what's the meaning of this?"

"My name is Ranma Saotome. And I'm the man who will kill you", a thunder resounded in the sky.

"Man? But what I see it's a woman... unless you are..."

"I'm cursed in this girl form. But this is not important now", Ranma-girl said and was in fight stance, "I'll kick you to hell!"

Hakeda laughed, "I want to see you do it", and raised a hand. The sword glowed and flew to his hand, "Come here, girl"

"Don't call me 'girl'!", Ranma-girl yelled and jumped towards Hakeda. She tried to kick and punch Hakeda several times, but didn't touch him.

"It seems that in your girl's body you are faster, but you still can't put a finger on me"

"Shut up!", Ranma tried to punch Hakeda again, but it was useless.

Distant from there, Yuri managed to get near her brother, "Yari, are you ok?"

"Yuri...", he was still in shock, "What is happening here?", he said his eyes full of tears, "Don't tell me this is my..."

"Don't worry about that now, brother. Ranma is fighting alone and...", then Yuri saw that Ranma was a woman, "But he was a man... what...?", Yari stood up, "Yari, what are you doing?"

He passed a hand over his mouth and then looked at the blood, "Man or woman this doesn't matter. She is fighting against that demon alone. I need to do something", he said and walked in their direction, "Find a place to hide"

"Yes... brother", Yuri stood up and went to a safe place.

---

Back to the fight

After a long time, Ranma-girl tried to attack Hakeda. She managed to connect a few attacks, but in the female body, her attacks were not as effective as a man. She looked at her wounds, courtesy of a very strong opponent. After sometime, the rain stopped. 'It's a good sign', Ranma-girl thought, but she still needed to find hot water.

"Are you tired, lady?", Hakeda taunted.

Ranma-girl smirked in response. 'Stupid rain, when I was a man I still had a chance, but now', suddenly she felt a hand over her shoulder.

"Hey, are you ok?", Yari asked.

Ranma-girl smiled, "Actually no. This guy is very stubborn. But I will...", then Yari was in front of Ranma-girl, "Hey, this is my fight!"

"I don't like people from outside to interfere in the family's business", Yari said without looking at Ranma-girl, "But I need you to recover your masculine form"

Ranma-girl blinked, "How did..."

"I saw you were a man before and a second after you became a woman. If you have a way to change back, do it", he said without looking at her.

"Thanks, man. I own you one", and left.

'I believe I'm the one owning here', Yari thought.

"This will be interesting, two fighters against me", Hakeda said, "So, Yari Inabuki, do you want to wait or can we begin?"

"Shut up, idiot! You will face my fist!", Yari yelled and the fight began again.

---

"Hey, someone, please, I need hot water!", Ranma-girl yelled, but no one came in his help, 'What is with this people?', she kneeled and began to yell louder, "SOMEONE, PLEASE HELP ME!"

"Don't need to yell", an old woman came behind him with a kettle, "Warm water takes time, you know?"

Ranma-girl was embarrassed, "Oh, sorry...", she took the water and threw over herself, "OUCH! Didn't need to burn it!", now a man, Ranma handed the kettle back to its owner, "Thank you", he said and ran back to the fight.

"Teenagers", the old woman went back to her house.

---

The fight

Even if his wounds were very serious, Yari managed to equilibrate the fight. But he was very tired while Hakeda showed no sign of exhaustion.

"So, you still have a lot of energy", Hakeda said, "But I still have more", he concentrated some energy in a hand and then dissipated it.

"If I were you I would only talk when everything is over"

"You only win if a miracle happen. Now, die!", Hakeda yelled but couldn't move. Ranma held Hakeda by his shoulders, his feet in air because of Hakeda's height, just like he did before with Yari.

"Now, man, shoot that power!", Ranma yelled believing that if his father and sister could shoot some energy, he could too.

Yari smirked, "It's my pleasure", and concentrated.

"Let me go, stupid! Or you will die here too!", Hakeda yelled.

"Die? Me? I'm not weak, man", but Ranma was having problems to keep Hakeda quiet.

"It's now! Die, Hakeda!", Yari shot his power and Ranma jumped and kicked Hakeda's back to throw him towards the energy.

BOOM

After the explosion, the sword broke in two and a smoke came out of it. Hakeda was on the floor and Yari put a hand over his arm. Using the Inabuki attack in such conditions was not the wisest thing to do. And Ranma was on the floor with a hand over his chest, 'I have to stop risking my life like that', he thought. Suddenly, Hakeda stood up, 'I can't believe it'

"Ouch, my head", he said, "Where am I?"

Hakeda fell again, "What is this pain?", Hakeda asked and preferred to stay on the floor.

"Now, let's kill him!", someone said and a lot of people ran out of their houses with knives, old swords and other weapons. Ranma began to protectHakeda, "Hey what are you doing?", a man asked, "Are you protecting this guy?"

Ranma breathed and said, "Nobody here has the right to kill Hakeda. You didn't do anything. Just the Inabuki family has this right".

Everyone stopped and waited for Yari and Yuri to show up.

"Please, let me pass", Yari said and people got out of the way. Yari looked at Hakeda, his eyes full of anger.

"Hey wasn't he taller in the fight? And what was that smoke that came out of the sword?", a man observed.

Ranma looked at Hakeda, "Now that you say, I was in the air when I got him. But now, I could do it easily and my feet on the ground"

"And his clothes seemed to fit him better, too", another man said.

Yari kneeled beside Hakeda, "Are you alright?", he asked.

Hakeda opened an eye, "Actually no. My whole body hurts. Where am I?"

"Scion", Yari answered.

"Scion? Garezu continent?", Hakeda asked and his eyes widened.

Yari blinked, "Yes... who are you?"

"My name is Kouzou Hakeda, explorer... I was exploring mines in Yusan and..."

"Yusan?", Ranma asked.

"A city in Kazima", Yuri said appearing behind Ranma.

"And what?", Yari asked Hakeda to continue.

"And I found a strange... sword... then I don't remember anything...", he said and fainted.

Everyone was in silence. Yari stood up, "Yuri, look for a place to stay", and turned to Ranma, "Could you please help me with him? I still have some questions to ask"

"But he...", Ranma began.

"I want to make sure that it was him that killed my father, but I suspect it was a demon inside that sword"

---

Outside Scion

"They beat me... I... can't believe it... I thought that after... all that time inside the... sword I would finally... begin a new era... but I was defeated... again...", suddenly the smoke dissipated in the air.

---

Scion, night

Yuri was taking care of Hakeda. Everything got clear after the explorer told his story. He was exploring mines in Yusan when he found an ancient sword. His companions said to him not touch the sword because of an ancient legend, but Hakeda didn't hear them and got it. After that, his mind went blank and he didn't remember anything. He asked what he did, but Yari said he didn't do anything.

Yari was in front of the place once was his house and where his father died, 'Father, I'm sorry', he thought.

"Yari", Ranma called.

"Yes, Ranma"

"Yuri is calling you", he paused, "Why didn't you say nothing to Hakeda?"

Yari closed his eyes, "I think he doesn't need to carry this weight. In a part it was his fault, if he listened the warns nothing of it would had happen, but in other way I... I can't do it to him. Even if I really want to kill him"

Ranma thought about Yari's words, "Well, I don't understand, but this is your choice", he looked at the place where was the Inabuki's house, "And about your house?"

Yari sighed, "We will live in Yuri's friend until next week. Then we will go to some other place. Scion is not our home anymore, Yuri told me what people did. They tried to expulse her and father", he looked at the sky, "Ranma, there's something I want you to have", he put a hand on his pocket and took out a scroll, "This is explaining how you can disparate energy attacks. It can be useful in your task", he said.

Ranma blinked and got the scroll, "Thanks, Yari"

"No, I must say thank you. If wasn't for you, I would not be here"

---

Scion, morning

Yari and Yuri were praying in silence over a symbolic grave of their father. Yuri cried and Yari just walked away, 'I'll not let a tear fall father. I'll be strong', but even thinking this, he felt a tear fell over his face. Yari smiled, 'Well, just this one'

"Yari, do you think Ranma and Hakeda left? I didn't see them when I woke up"

"Yes, Yuri, probably they are on the sea now", he looked at the sea, "I just hope they are not in..."

---

Scion, morning, a ship

"Well, sometimes it's good to travel", Ranma said.

"Sometimes", Hakeda said, "But not when you have to clear all the ship!", he yelled.

"Hey, don't complain! It's this or we would be stuck there", Ranma said.

"Hope you are not tired, cause there's a lot of work"

"Yes, Captain Gambarou", Ranma and Hakeda chorused.

"LOUDER!"

"YES, CAPTAIN GAMBAROU!"

"Good, after you clean the deck, you will clean the boats and my room! And after that, lunch!"

"And what is for lunch, captain?", Ranma asked.

"I don't know, sailor, but I suspect that I'll have meat and you'll have just potatoes!", the captain laughed, "Now back to work".

Hakeda sighed, "I don't know why we could not wait to say goodbye to Yuri and Yari. You need to be polite, Ranma"

"Shut up and clean!", Captain Gambarou yelled.

"You heard the man, Hakeda", Ranma said, 'Just hope Kazima has the cure for this curse... well, time will say it'

SPLASH

"STOP LOOKING AT NOTHING! BACK TO WORK, CURSED GIRL!", Captain Gambarou yelled again.

"Yes, captain!", Ranma-girl exclaimed unhappily and went back to work.


	3. The Fearless Umbrella, Ryoga

Hunters

Ryouga Yagami

Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi

'I'm hungry. I think I don't eat a decent meal since...', the bandanned man dressed with a black shirt and pants, holding an umbrella and a backpack tried to remember his last good meal, 'Forget it, maybe the last good meal I had was before I left Liaris. And her...', he shook his head, 'But this was two years ago, she must not remember me anymore', he thought with a sad smile.

The bandanned man walked some meters and looked at a sign, 'Yusan... well, it doesn't matter where... I'm going to, I need to... find that demon... and rest too'

The man walked through the streets under the glares of everyone.

"He is strange, isn't?", he heard someone comment.

"Look at his backpack, it's huge. And why is he with that umbrella? The sky is so blue that I'm sure it will not rain today", another guy said.

'Stupid people, they should care about theirselves before talking about me', the man thought. Suddenly, a scream caught everyone's attention, 'Someone is in danger... but I don't have... energy...', he closed his eyes and his aura was visible. Somehow, he got forces to run to where the scream came.

---

"HELP!", a little girl screamed. In front of her, a hungry dog was staring at her. He already bit her arm, and ripped part of her dress but she escaped. Everyone around was static.

"My baby, someone, please, save my baby!", a woman yelled, but people around her just looked away or pretended they were not seeing the scene. The woman ran to her daughter, but something caught her attention.

An umbrella.

And it hit the dog, just when he was ready to catch the little girl.

Everyone turned their heads to where the umbrella came. There was a man, visible tired, doing an incredible effort to keep on his feet. He walked and stayed between the little girl and the dog.

From distant, a woman was watching the scene amused, 'Maybe he is the man', she thought and watched.

The dog and the man were glaring at each other. The dog jumped towards the man, but was punched away. This was not enough to knock the dog out, as he was ready to combat again. The dog jumped again, but when he was about to reach the man, his instincts told him to stop the attack. It was late as the man caught the dog with his belt and threw him away. The dog landed on his feet and was about to try again, but the man's eyes were full of anger.

'What a stubborn dog!', the man thought and looked inside the dog's eyes. "Get out of here", he ordered and continued to glare at the dog.

The dog's glare was full of hatred, but his instincts warned him to go away. And that was what the dog did. He ran away.

The man looked to the girl and being sure that she was fine he smiled, "At least, my efforts weren't in vain", he said and collapsed.

Before anyone could help the man, two soldiers came and got him.

"Hey, where are you taking him?", the little girl asked and one of the soldiers kicked her out of the way.

"This is not of your business", the men walked away.

Behind them, the woman holding a ribbon and a ball smiled, 'He is perfect for me', she thought and laughed.

THE FEARLESS UMBRELLA, RYOGA

Yusan, lunchtime

"Ah, finally meat!", Ranma yelled and began to eat like there was no tomorrow.

"Ranma! Watch your manners, use the utensils!", Hakeda punched him on the head.

"Stop, Hakeda! What did you want me to do? We passed twenty days on the sea and ate just potatoes! Potatoes! I don't want to see potatoes for the rest of my life"

Hakeda crossed his arms as he had finished his meal, "I can't blame you for that. But at least we know how to do any dish with them", he smiled, but Ranma didn't pay attention to him, just to the meat, "Did you hear what I said?"

Ranma looked at Hakeda, "Huh? Oh yeah, whatever", he said and ate again.

Hakeda sighed and waited Ranma finish his meal.

"Ah, that was good. And I still have some space for dessert", when Hakeda looked at him wide eyed he laughed, "I'm serious, man, but right now I don't want anything", then he looked around, "Wow, this city is full of life. Lots of people"

"Well, Yusan is the only sea side city of Kazima. It's natural to be like this", Hakeda said.

Ranma sighed, "But I still miss the calmness of Kusanagi. I have to go back, no matter what"

"You will go back, don't worry. It's jus...", Hakeda stopped to talk when a man ran through the streets yelling.

"People of Yusan! Ryoga Hibiki, the dangerous hunter, was captured yesterday by our loyal soldiers!", people around him yelled and cheered.

"Dangerous hunter?", Ranma asked Hakeda.

"Yeah", he answered still looking at the street, "Ryoga Hibiki killed several soldiers of these lands. It seems even army is looking for his head"

"Army? You must be kidding", Ranma said, but when Hakeda shot him a blank look he understood he was not, "Wow, this guy must be cruel"

"People say that he is cursed, just like you"

"Cursed? That would not be very strange", Ranma said and remembered his father telling him a story of a man that turned into a panda and in his panda form the guy got out of control, "What is his curse?"

"Nobody knows. Nobody survived in a fight against Ryoga Hibiki in his cursed form. Must be something very dangerous. Usually he transforms when it's raining"

Ranma's eyes widened, "Raining? Then his curse...", suddenly he stopped.

"What's wrong Ranma?", Hakeda asked.

"I need to talk to him, maybe his curse is the same as mine"

"Are you crazy? This is Ryoga Hibiki we are talking about!", Hakeda exasperated. He even stood up. Then he looked around and noticed that everybody was looking at him, "er... ah... I mean, Ryuga Hiniki... my cousin...", then everybody went to talk about other subjects, "Ranma", Hakeda murmured, "Ryoga Hibiki is not someone you can talk. He is very dangerous. Maybe he doesn't even know a human language"

"How do you know? Have you ever talked to him?"

Hakeda blinked, "No, but killing lots of soldiers..."

"Then, we are going. Or at least me"

Seeing that Ranma would not give up of this idea, Hakeda just sighed, "Ok, but don't tell that I didn't warn you"

Ranma smiled, "I knew you would agree, now let's go"

"You can go anywhere you want after paying for what you ate", a muscular man said and held Ranma by his collar.

"What the...", when Ranma saw the guy who was holding him, he thought it would be better talk to him in a polite way, "Oh, of course. Hakeda, pay the man, please", Ranma said, but got nothing from Hakeda, except a surprised expression. Then, he looked at the man again, 'No way I can beat him after eating so much', he thought.

"Well, where are the dishes?"

---

In a fort, a semi-dark room, morning

"I can't do it and... I don't want to", Ryoga Hibiki said and was punished again. One of the soldiers didn't feel any guilty in using his whip on an already injured and tired man, 'You will pay for this', he thought.

"Too bad", the woman in black leotard and a red mantle said. She approached Ryoga and put a hand on his face, "What's the problem with you? Am I not so gorgeous and spectacular?", the woman asked with a seductive smile on her face.

Ryoga spat some blood out, "Listen, miss Kodachi", his eyes were covered by his hair, "I don't want... to marry... you", and after sometime he said it, he passed out.

Lady Kodachi put a hand over her chest, "Oh, such love he feels for me and don't know how to express it...", she said, then turned to a soldier, "Put him on the cross and let him under the sun. Maybe the heat can put some sense in his head"

"Yes, Lady Kodachi", the soldier said and left.

Lady Kodachi looked at Ryoga again, "So shy to confess...", she said and left too.

---

Yusan, restaurant, kitchen

Ranma and Hakeda were doing the dishes in silence. Suddenly they looked at each other, "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!", they said in unison.

"I thought you had the money", Hakeda said after sometime.

"Humpf, Captain Gambarou paid you, not me", Ranma said.

Hakeda's eyes widened, "What!", he exasperated, "I talked to Captain Gambarou and he said that he paid everything to you!"

"What are you talking about!" Ranma yelled, "I talked to him and he said that he gave my part to you since we were going to travel together"

Silence.

"He fooled us!"

---

In a fort, patio

From where the soldiers were training, under the sun, they could see the image of a man tied on a cross, with an umbrella on the ground. Ryoga Hibiki was in a state of almost sleeping, where reality and dreams are not well defined. He looked at the soldiers training and saw people of Liaris, his homeland, working.

He worked with his father breaking rocks and trained the Umbrella Martial Arts. His mother died when he had three because of a sickness. He smiled as he remembered his father. He was always there for him. Especially because of his directional curse, a way Ryoga's father found to seal a demon. All the males after Ryoga's father would have this curse so the demon would be sealed. To keep the seal, Ryoga had to have a son and so on. He didn't complain, since his father was a good man, but still needed to win his shyness and find a girl who would not care about this problem and have a son.

Ryoga found this girl. He met Ukyo when he was eight. She was running, trying to get a thief that robbed her father. Ryoga was on the thief's way and stopped him. The thief had a pendant in a hand and Ryoga got it. This was the first time they saw each other. The boy blushed when he handed the beautiful girl in front of him the pendant. Ukyo didn't understand why the boy was so red, so she thought that he had a fever. She took his hand (this did Ryoga blush even more) and brought him to her house, so she could take care of him. Since then, both became friends. Some years later they were in love, even if they didn't admit it. After many tries and training in front of a mirror that once was his mother's, Ryoga admitted his feelings for Ukyo. She accepted him and everything seemed to be going well. But destiny had to interfere...

In the middle of his thoughts, he heard footsteps. His vision was blurry, but he knew there was a woman and three soldiers in front of him, "What... do you want?", he asked.

"I can see that you are breathing", Lady Kodachi said, "I'm here to hear you say that you will marry me"

Ryoga smirked, "Forget... about it... I'm not marrying you"

"Such stubborn guy...", Kodachi sighed, "And fell in love with me", she put a hand over her forehead, "But he is very shy to admit he love me", she said looking at the sky, "Or...", she paused and looked at Ryoga, "maybe he thinks he is not worth of a person like me... this is so sad, so tragic"

'You are the sad and tragic person here', Ryoga thought.

"Let's make a deal, my dear Ryoga. If you survive twenty one days in this cross, then I let you are free"

"Twenty.. one?"

"I like the number", Kodachi said and her soldiers facefaulted, "Quiet! And get his umbrella", then turned to Ryoga, "So, what do you think?"

"I'll face this as a challenge... and I accept it", he said.

"You have no chance dear", she said and laughed, "Bye bye, Ryoga dear", and left.

"Hey, we need more people to help to carry this!", a soldier yelled and more five soldiers came to carry Ryoga's umbrella.

Ryouga lifted his head and looked at the blue sky, 'Damn it, no rain. Ironic, the beast I hate is my only salvation', then he felt fatigue over his bones and pain in his muscles.

"I... can't... give up..."

---

The same fort, night

"Ranma, this is not a good idea", Hakeda said.

"Stop being a chicken, man. We are only going to talk", Ranma jumped the wall and helped Hakeda.

"I know, but they say Lady Kodachi is not a very kind hearted woman"

"I don't care...", then Ranma saw the cross, "Look, there is a guy...!"

Hakeda put a hand over Ranma's mouth and whispered, "Do you want them to wake up and come to get us?"

Ranma took Hakeda's hand out of his mouth, "Oh, shut up, man", suddenly he saw a shadow moving, "Hey, Hakeda", Ranma pointed the little shadow.

Hakeda looked at the place Ranma pointed and his expression was of surprise, "A little girl? What is she doing here?"

"Don't know, but we are going to investigate", Ranma said and jumped inside the fort.

"Hey, wait... this Ranma", Hakeda sighed and jumped.

They walked trying not to be noisy. They were behind a building, very near to the cross, when they heard the man on the cross saying:

"Who is there?"

---

Ryoga and Ukyo were in a forest talking and having a good moment. Suddenly she was crying and saying that she didn't love him. She transformed in the demon that cursed Ryoga and said, "Cursed...", very slowly and opened his mouth ready to eat him.

"Huh?", Ryoga looked around, 'That nightmare again. Since I left her...', he closed his eyes. A noise caught his attention, "Who is there?", he asked and opened his eyes again. He saw the little girl he saved the day before from a dog.

"H... hi...", she said shyly. Ryoga was going to send her home, but the look in the girl's face melted his heart.

"Hi. Are you ok?", he asked after noticed some bandages on her body.

"Yes... thanks for saving me. Mother is very happy I live"

Even if it was night he could see that she was blushing, "What... are you doing here?", he asked after a moment of silence.

The girl got her bag and took out a bread, "I... brought you food", she said.

Behind the building, Ranma and Hakeda were hearing the conversation, "It seems that even bad guys have some fans", Hakeda said.

"Seems that Ryoga saved that girl from something"

"Yeah, I heard that too. But this doesn't mean he is not a bad guy"

The little girl tried to put the bread on Ryoga's mouth, but he was very high for her to reach. Seeing that she would not have success she began to cry silently.

"Why are you crying?", Ryoga asked.

"I... can't help you... even food...", she said under her sobs.

"Nonsense", Ryoga said.

The little girl looked at him surprised.

"Just you coming here is a great help. Thanks", the little girl continued to cry, "Now, go home before someone see you here"

"But..."

"No more... buts. Go, before I get... angry"

The little girl smiled to Ryoga, "I... I want you to be ok"

Ryoga smiled back, "I promise I will", and then, the little girl walked away.

"That was so... beautiful...", Hakeda said as Ranma handed him a handkerchief.

When she was distant enough, Ryoga closed his eyes again, "Ok, now you can get out of there", he said. Ranma and Hakeda were surprised, but appeared.

"And who... are you?", he asked.

"Ranma Saotome and Kouzou Hakeda", Ranma said, "We came here to talk"

"Did you have to say my name?", Hakeda complained.

"Talk? With a man almost destined to death?"

"Maybe you want us to release you", Ranma said and Hakeda froze.

Ryoga studied Ranma, "No, that Kodachi said that if I stayed here twenty one days, I would be free. And I said that I will do it"

Ranma blinked, "Twenty one?"

"Yeah, she likes the number"

Hakeda rolled eyes, "Yeah, good excuse"

"Anyway, I need to talk to you about your curse"

"Ranma, take it easy, maybe he doesn't like to talk about it", Hakeda whispered to him.

Ryoga looked at Ranma, "What... do you want to know?"

"Is it true that you change into a beast in contact with water"

Ryouga winced as he remembered his cursed form, "Yeah... Why do you ask?"

"Because... I have this problem too...", Ranma blushed a little, he didn't like to seem weak near people, "I was cursed during a fight..."

"Just like me", Ryoga said.

Ranma blinked, "You too? Well, I was cursed by a demon, but I killed it after that..."

"You... didn't"

Ranma looked at Ryouga, "What do you mean?"

"When you are... cursed by a demon... the only way to be cured is... killing him", Hakeda noted that Ryoga seemed very tired.

"There's no way, I... I...", Ranma tried to finish, but couldn't. He didn't want to believe that actually he didn't kill that demon, "But..."

"Ranma"

"What is now, Hakeda!", he asked angrily.

"He is tired and we are risking to much staying here. Let's go now", he walked away.

"But... I... I have more things to ask"

"You can ask him later. He is already in that cross, he doesn't need to be interrogated", 'And it isn't like he's going anywhere… thank god', Hakeda thought when he saw that the man in front of them was indeed strong.

"Hey", Ryoga said interfering in their discussion, "Get that bag, please", he asked. Ranma got the bag and looked at the contents inside, "What does it have?"

"Cookies, bread and some water", Ranma said.

"Good, now take these cookies and put them on my mouth", he said as he opened his mouth the more he could.

"Are you sure?"

"C'mon, man. I'm saying you can do it"

Ranma put five cookies inside and watched as Ryoga ate them. He gulped and said, "Now the water"

Ranma got the bottle and put it in his mouth. He drank all the liquid and seemed satisfied,

"Thanks"

---

Yusan, next day

"Such a strange guy, isn't?", Hakeda asked.

They were in a tree where they had to pass the night since they had no money, "I think he is not what people say", Ranma got a fruit and ate it, "But he said something... is there any chance of that demon...", he paused, "C'mon let's take a walk"

Both were in silence. Ranma very worried about what to do, 'And if I really didn't kill that demon? I don't even remember his name... barely can remember his face... damn it!', he thought.

Hakeda tried to comfort his friend, "Don't worry about it, Ranma. Maybe it's better for you look for this demon. Maybe what Ryoga said has some sense"

"Maybe...", then Ranma heard two soldiers talking.

"... at the end of the week, that guy is dead", Ranma stopped to hear better.

"Ryoga? But I thought that he had twenty days yet", another soldier said.

"And do you think Lady Kodachi can wait that much? She already called mister Keita to finish him tomorrow"

"What!", Ranma yelled and looked at the soldiers. They looked back and Ranma realized he put himself in problem. But he was very angry with the soldiers and wasn't on the mood to say something. They say actions speak better than words.

The soldiers fell on the ground unconscious after Ranma's attacks. Hakeda yelled behind Ranma, "Hey, what are you doing!", and both ran away.

"I'm decided, Hakeda. I'll take Ryoga out of that cross. Or my name is not Ranma Saotome"

---

If you read One Piece by Eichiro Oda, you know this was based on where Ruffy meets Roronoa Zoro.


	4. Promises part 1

Hunters

Ryouga Yagami

Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi

A man, dressed in a black cloak, opened a closet revealing lots of weapons. He examined his knives carefully. "I think this one will do the service well", he said and got a silver knife. He swung it on the air to get accustomed to the weapon. "Before the weekend, Ryoga Hibiki will be history", he put the silver knife on a table and looked outside to his prey, still attached to the cross.

PROMISES

Yusan, morning

After escaping from the soldiers, Ranma and Hakeda stopped by a river.

"I think I never ran so much in my life like lately", Hakeda said panting.

Ranma ignored his companion and thought about Ryoga. He was trying to make a plan to get him out of that cross. He didn't know why, but he felt sympathy for the guy.

"Hey, you are thinking about Ryoga, right?", Hakeda said breaking the silence. Ranma just nodded, "Man, let me...", then Hakeda stopped.

Ranma looked at him, "What?"

"I was thinking of a way to convince you that helping Ryoga is very dangerous. But I think you will not listen, so...", he paused to get some air, "I'll help you in what I can"

Ranma grinned, "Thanks"

---

In Kodachi's fort

Lady Kodachi watched by the window, her soldiers training in the patio. She got her ribbon and spun it just to relax. She took another look at the patio and saw the cross where Ryoga was, looking at the space, 'Probably waiting for his death', she thought, 'Why can't he confess he has sweet feelings for me? He is so shy...'. Suddenly, a knock on the door caught her attention, "Come in"

"Lady Kodachi, did you call?", the man kneeled and bowed his head.

"You can stand, Keita", as he stood she continued, "Do you know my orders?"

"Yes, lady. Ryoga Hibiki will be killed until the end of the day"

"Killed? Don't you think this is such a strong word"

Keita blinked, "What do you prefer, lady?"

"I say that he will... stop to breath... HHHOHOHOHOHOHOH", she put a hand in front of her mouth and continued to laugh.

'Great, crazy as always', Keita thought, "Sure... he will... stop to breath"

"That is better. Do you have any plan on how are you going to do it?", she asked.

'She is really crazy. The guy is already on that cross, what kind of plan does she want?', he thought and put a hand under his chin, pretending he was thinking on his plan, "Yes, lady, I'll use my best weapons to do the service"

Kodachi smiled, "That is great. We will do it at afternoon, after the soldiers' training. Now you can go"

"Excuse me, lady", Keita left.

---

Ryoga had his eyes closed. He could feel the heat of the sun on his body and the fatigue over his bones. 'Maybe I won't survive', he thought. Then, he felt anger for thinking about losing, 'I can't... lose... I'm not... allowed to lose...' and remembered some words of his father when in training.

'The real battle begins when you lose all your energies… and when you forget your wife's birthday, that's a real battle too'

Ryoga believed in it. After all, if his father said it, then it is true.

"Now I'm on the real battle", he murmured.

The patio was desert. Just four soldiers were watching the man on the cross. "You know", one said, "I think I'm bored"

"Yeah, me too. Let's do something fun"

Unfortunately, none knew of something fun to do. Since they became Kodachi's soldiers, their life could be resumed in training, training and more training. Of course that this could turn any normal human nuts and these four were no different. Kodachi's soldiers have the habit of being very cruel to their enemies. It was a way to release all the anger they have accumulated in training. Of course, this is not an excuse for what they decided to do.

Ryoga didn't scream as he was being punished. The soldiers were whipping him.

"C'mon, ask us to stop!", one said and attacked Ryoga who was in total silence.

"Maybe he is dead", other soldier said.

"I'm not", Ryoga answered. There was something in his voice that scared the soldiers.

It was hatred.

"So, why don't you scream, wimp!", a soldier attacked Ryoga again.

"I bet you wouldn't... do this if I were not here, you bastard", Ryoga said. Of course the soldier didn't take this well.

"Shut up!", the soldier prepared to attack again. But an arrow got him right on the neck.

The soldiers were very astonished by what happened and before they could do something, someone kicked the back of another soldier. This one fell on the ground unconscious.

"So, whipping a guy in a cross... I'll show you something", the guy said. The two soldiers turned to attack their enemy.

Ranma Saotome.

---

Outside the patio, few minutes before

"So, here we are", Hakeda said from behind the wall of the fort, "I can see Ryoga. There are just four guys, maybe you can do it easily"

Ranma, who was brushing dust off his black pants, just nodded. After sometime he joined Hakeda and looked at the patio, "Ok, I'm ready", then he looked at Hakeda, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure", Hakeda said.

"Why do you have this bow and arrows? Don't tell me you can use this"

Hakeda put his gloves and looked at the soldiers again, "I practiced when I was a child, but I left my training because I wanted to be an explorer". Ranma wanted to ask him where did he found the bow and arrows when Hakeda told him his complex plan.

"I'll get one guy and you go with everything on another, any questions?"

"Yeah, where did you find this bow and arrows?"

"It's my revenge on Captain Gambarou. Actually I was very regretful of stealing it until we discovered that he didn't pay us. These are the arrows he gained from a woman he loved very much"

---

In Captain's Gambarou ship

"WHERE ARE THE BOW AND THE ARROWS MY MOTHER GAVE ME?", an angry Captain Gambarou shouted.

---

"Or something like that"

"Well, I hope you know how to use it", Ranma said. Just when he was about to go to the patio, he saw the four soldiers whipping Ryouga, 'Those bastards!'. He looked at Hakeda who had a not very friendly expression on his face. 'I think he will be a great help', Ranma thought and tried to control his anger.

"Hakeda"

"What?", his tone was serious.

"Wait until I give you the sign. Then you shot"

"Right"

"Just one thing. Don't miss"

Hakeda prepared and chose an arrow, "Don't worry about me"

Ranma jumped to the patio. He hid behind a barrel and waited the right moment. Then he did a sign and Hakeda shot an arrow right on one soldier's neck. While they were astonished, Ranma kicked another guy on the back.

A soldier got his sword and tried to cut Ranma. He didn't get his target as Ranma jumped back. Ranma ran to his direction and jumped again. The soldier looked up to see him, but the sun light behind Ranma hid the hunter and Ranma kicked the soldier's head. Ranma landed and was ready to take the other guy, but he was already out of combat because of an arrow right on his chest.

Ranma looked at Hakeda and gave him an ok sign.

"What are you doing here?", Ryoga asked, amazed by the whole scene.

"We came here to save you. And then you will answer my questions", Ranma said.

Ryoga growled, "Who said I will help you? After the days that left for me to stay here I'll get my umbrella back and go find the stupid demon"

Silence.

Ranma turned his back to him, "It's already decided. You are going with me"

"Who said you could decide something?"

Ranma ignored Ryoga and turned to Hakeda, "Man, take this guy out of here. I'll get his umbrella back"

Hakeda that jumped to the patio had a surprised expression, "What are you saying? It's you against lots of soldiers"

"Hey, man, you change when you are not using that", Ranma said referring to the bow and arrow.

Hakeda put a hand behind his head and looked at his weapon, "Er... yeah, I think..."

Ranma rolled eyes, "Well, I'm going", he said and left.

"Ranma!", Hakeda yelled and put his hand on his mouth for doing that, 'I could have alerted everybody that we are here', sometime of silence came after he thought this.

Hakeda released a sigh of relief.

"THERE'S SOMEONE ON THE FORT! LOOK FOR EVERY PLACE!"

Hakeda sighed, "We can't do it without exploding one or two places, can we?"

'I'm full of idiots around me', Ryoga thought, "C'mon, man, take me out of here!"

---

The fort

Ranma heard the alarm and ran to the main building of the fort. There was a pond nearby where the soldiers drank some water after their exercises. Some soldiers came out of the fort to attack the invaders. Just to find one.

Ranma punched several guys that were on his way. But, even if he was a great fighter and hunter, he was a human. So many guys were letting him without space. Behind him there was just the pond.

Worried about the chance of changing to his girl form, Ranma didn't pay attention to the events in front of him. A soldier attacked Ranma with a sword, but Ranma was able to escape. But the sword ripped his shirt in the chest area. Unfortunately, Ranma decided to jump back and fell on the pond. 'That was idiot', he thought.

The soldiers were waiting Ranma to come to surface. Some were holding spears, ready to throw then on the enemy and come back to lunch. But they could not imagine what was going to happen.

From the pond, came a red haired girl, more like a feminine version of the previous enemy. The soldiers were static. If Ranma-girl was already angry for being changed to his girl side, the sentence someone said as he saw Ranma-girl's breast, by the torn shirt:

"I'm in love..."

Ranma-girl prepared the attack she was practicing for a long time, but didn't have a chance to use. She jumped and still in air she concentrated energy in her hands and disparate a lot of spheres.

"INABUKI ATTACK!"

It was a different version of the original Inabuki attack. While the original was a giant sphere, this one was lot of mini spheres, ideal for multiple enemies.

The soldiers or ran away or were hit by it. Many of you may think that the soldiers that ran are cowards, but they were just following a normal action, something our ancestors left in the masculine souls.

Avoid a woman when she's enraged.

Ranma-girl ran to the main building of the fort and made a good entrance kicking more two guys. She got one guy by the collar, "I need some information, man, and you are going with me"

The guy looked at her breasts and passed out. Ranma-girl threw him on the floor and got another guy, that was trying to escape, "Here, I..."

"I will do everything, just don't hit me anymore!", the guy shouted and put his hands over his head.

'Geez, what stupid guys', Ranma-girl thought, "C'mon, what are you waiting?", the guy stood up and when Ranma saw the place where his eyes were looking he punched the guy again, "And don't look at my chest!"

"Ye... Yes, miss", the soldier said and they went inside the fort.

---

Outside the fort

Hakeda couldn't take Ryoga off the cross. The knots were well done. "Damn it!"

"Hey!", Ryouga said.

"Don't talk, I'm working here", Hakeda said not taking his eyes off the knots.

"Hey!"

"Just a minute"

"Hey, man, listen to me!", Ryoga exasperated.

"Shut up! I'm here helping you and that's how you say thanks? Go to hell, I don't even had to be here, I'm doing this because Ranma convinced me! You know, you don't have a very good reputation around here, mr. Ryoga. My mother didn't raise me to help criminals, and that's what I'm doing now, you punk! So, show some education and...", Hakeda shouted and his face was even red.

"Forget about this, look behind you!", Ryoga yelled and Hakeda turned to take a look.

Soldiers.

Lots of them.

All well armed.

And Hakeda had only a bow and some arrows.

Hakeda turned to Ryoga again, "Er... forget what I said..."

The soldiers were with bows and arrows, ready to attack. A soldier, that seemed to be their leader, yelled, "Prepare!"

Hakeda was in panic. He didn't know what to do. Even if he could get Ryoga out of the cross, the two would not be enough to face all that soldiers.

"Run", Hakeda turned to look at Ryoga.

"What?"

"Run. They will not kill me. There are some days left in my bet with Kodachi. Run"

Hakeda looked at the soldiers, "I can't"

"Why... stop being stubborn! I'm just a criminal hunter and I can take care of myself. I'll survive"

The leader yelled, "Ready!"

"You will not survive because you will be killed before", Ryoga's attention turned to Hakeda. The explorer, feeling Ryoga's eyes over him, said, "Kodachi is going to kill you, one of the soldiers said it in town"

"Attack!", the soldiers ran to kill them.

'No!', Ryoga thought, 'I can't die! I want to see her... even if she doesn't want me anymore... even if she doesn't remember me anymore... I need to see her again!'

---

Liaris, damn, two years ago

Ryoga was lost, but he felt he was on the right track to Liaris. Finally he would see Ukyo and his father again and tell them the things that happened to him this time, 'Sure I'll not tell Ukyo that a girl tried to marry me because I beat her pig', he thought and made a mental note about this situation.

He was walking looking at the ground, examining the leaves that fell from the trees. Then, he lifted his head and saw a man clad in a very old yellow gi and had a sword on his back. "Young man"

Ryoga turned his attention to the man. He just looked at him waiting what the man wanted. Ryoga felt danger and jumped to a tree. A ki blast came from the ground and if Ryoga didn't jump, he would be seriously wounded.

"Can see you are very good", the man remarked.

"Who are you?", Ryoga asked.

"I'm here to challenge you. Fight me!", the man got his sword and jumped to attack Ryoga.

Not understanding the meaning of this, all that Ryoga could do was fight. And he won easily, but he was not very secure. Instead of thinking too much, Ryoga walked away.

But the man stood up and laughed. Ryoga turned to see what was happening and saw the man, a hand on his face. Ryoga saw the blood coming from the man's mouth and in an instant, the man changed into a demon with lots of fangs, red skin and a dark sword that emerged from his arm. Ryoga fought the demon again, but this time he had no chance against it, being severely hit by the demon's sword. When the demon was ready to kill him, the first rays of light came and the demon lost part of his energy. And before going to a safer place, the demon cursed Ryoga.

"I, Licia, cursed you, young man. In contact with cold water, you will change to a beast. But you will come back to your human form with hot water. This curse will last until I die", the demon said in a feminine voice and left.

After discovering what kind of beast he was when cursed, Ryoga explained his father what happened. He said that it's a Hibiki duty to fight any demon that challenges them. And that a Hibiki can't lose holding a weapon, this is the most shameful thing that can happen to the family. Ryoga understood what his father said and promised that he would go back alive and without the beast curse. And more than that, he promised that he would not lose to any guy holding a weapon any more.

And then, he left Liaris, without saying goodbye to Ukyo.

---

Back to the outside of the fort

Just when Hakeda thought that everything was over, he felt a weird energy coming from behind him. He looked at Ryoga, out of the cross, who was glowing a green light. He felt depression, like had never felt before and even thought he had a good life. The soldiers came running, not really caring of what was going on. Some spears were flying to kill them when Ryoga released himself and extended his hands, ready to disparate some attack.

"SHISHI HOKODAN!", he shouted and a green beam came out his hands destroying the spears and killing some soldiers on the way. 'Damn it, I'm very weak now', Ryoga thought, 'Better, I'm weaker now. I have to get my umbrella back'

Hakeda had his jaw near his knees, "How... wha... oh, what the...", he mumbled, 'The guy was dying some time before', he thought, 'I felt depression, but this must be a very strong will to live'

"Ok", Ryoga said, "Who are going to come? I'll kill you all", he said and looked at the soldiers, stunned by the power Ryoga showed moments before.

"You go home hide under a blanket, let this guy with me", someone said. Ryoga turned to see who it was. A man dressed in a black cloak walked slowly in his direction. But what Ryoga saw in his hands were the things that got his attention.

Knives. Weapons. He could not lose.

---

Inside the fort

After kicking lots of soldiers, Ranma-girl, with the help of the soldier she got before, reached the weapons room where, the soldier said, was Ryoga's umbrella. She destroyed the door and looked for the umbrella inside, 'Where's the umbrella? Umbrella, Umbrella...', she looked at the very wounded guy, "Hey, where's the umbrella?", she demanded.

The guy looked away and shut his eyes, "I'll not tell, I'll not betray lady Kodachi", Ranma-girl hit him on the head, "What!"

"You are already a traitor, you guided me. Now tell me, or you will suffer"

"No!", the soldier said.

"Oh yeah?", Ranma-girl dropped him on the ground. The guy waited to the worse and when nothing happened, he opened one eye. Ranma-girl was looking in a very seductive way to him, what made him get a nosebleed.

"Don't you want to help a inoffensive little girl?", Ranma-girl asked and did her best seductive voice, "Do you want to make me cry?", she pouted.

The soldier, caught in the moment, sweat and said, "No... of course not..."

"Then tell me where the umbrella is and be sure you will be... rewarded...", she looked at her body and the soldier had a violent nosebleed.

"Uh... I...", then he looked at Ranma-girl again. She was doing her best female fatale face, "Ok, it's... it's in that wooden box over there", he pointed the place and Ranma-girl went to look at it. She opened the box and saw a black umbrella. The soldier was going to say that the umbrella was heavy, but as he saw Ranma-girl carrying it as if were nothing, his eyes widened, 'What? We needed a lot of guys to...', then he smiled, 'Now, my prize', "Uh... miss"

"What?", Ranma-girl looked at the guy again.

"My prize?"

Ranma-girl smiled and walked to the soldier, "I'm sure you will never forget this", she said.

"I'm hoping that", the soldier said. Then, Ranma-girl punched his head, kicked his stomach, elbowed his back, spat on his eyes, broke his legs, threw him on the wall...

"Stupid", she said as she finished her attack.

Well, the soldier would never forget her.

---

Outside the fort

"It seems that I'll have to kill you fighting, Ryoga Hibiki", the cloaked man said.

"And who the hell are you?", Ryoga asked trying to keep stand.

"My name... is Keita. I was designed to kill you, but since you are out of the cross, this will be more satisfying", Keita said in a cold tone.

"That Kodachi. She has no honor", Hakeda said and something hit his head.

A ball. That went back to its owner.

"And who are you to talk this way about me?", Everyone turned their attention to see Kodachi, wearing a black leotard, holding a ribbon and the ball.

"Kodachi!", Ryoga exclaimed, "The one that said I would be free if I survived twenty one days. Why didn't you keep your word?", Ryoga asked furious. Kodachi remained calm.

"Simple, my sweet Ryoga. If I let you there or you would die or you would go away. If you died there was no problem, since you would not be nobody else's love", she put a hand on her forehead, "But if you managed to survive, some other girl would get in your life and spoil our pure love..."

"Pure love?", Hakeda asked.

"Forget her, she's nuts", Ryoga said.

"Ok, enough of talk, let's see if you have something to show!", Keita yelled and jumped to attack Ryoga who evaded. Keita threw a knife that almost got Ryoga. Keita jumped again to stab him, but Ryoga was ready jump when he noticed a ribbon holding his leg, 'Damn it!', he thought, 'If I had my umbrella and wasn't so tired', he tried to think in something when an arrow went in Keita's direction. Unfortunately, Hakeda missed the target, 'I can't die!', Ryoga thought and when he was ready to do anything, an umbrella got Keita on the head, throwing him away, 'But that's is my...', Ryoga looked at the place where the umbrella came. There was a girl. 'She looks like... Ranma!'

"Hi, Ryoga. Your umbrella"

"Ran... Ranma!", Ryoga asked in disbelief, "So, that's your..."

"Yeah...", she looked away, uncomfortable, "later we talk, now...", then Ranma-girl felt danger and dodged the ball.

"And who are you to talk this way with my love?", Kodachi asked.

"Love? Ryoga, you lady killer, so you...", Ranma yelled.

"Not that, forget it, she's nuts!", Ryouga said nervously for the second time.

"Ok, chill, man, just asking", Ranma-girl said.

"Ryoga! Behind you!", Hakeda shouted and Ryoga jumped to get the umbrella and escaped from the attack. He got his umbrella and blocked the attacks Keita did.

Keita jumped back and they kept looking at each other, "It seems", Keita put a hand inside his cloak and got another knife, "That this is getting very interesting"

From Ranma-girl's side, things were not easy either. Kodachi was a very good fighter indeed. 'Looks like she's a good opponent', she thought and was in fighting stance.

Kodachi stopped to attack to take a good look on her enemy, 'Ranma, right? This girl will learn not to be on my way. Then Ryoga will be mine. Only mine!'


	5. Promises part 2

Hunters

Ryouga Yagami

Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi

PROMISES (part 2)

Ryoga dodged Keita's attacks what let the cloaked man furious, "What is going on? Fight back!"

Ryoga kept his silence. He was studying his adversary, examining if he would have to fight for real. He was distracted in his own thoughts when Keita got him.

A light cut in Ryoga's hand.

"See? It's better you don't underestimate me"

Ryouga looked at the cut and then at Keita. Suddenly, Ryoga laughed, "What is so funny?", Keita demanded.

"You, idiot!", Ryoga said and before Keita could speak again, he continued, "You are happy", he lifted his hand and showed the cut, "because of this? And I thought you were a real fighter"

Keita's eyes grew wide, "Shut up! I'll show you!", Keita threw some knives and Ryoga easily evaded them. He decided to go for real and ran to Ryoga that just waited.

---

Even if Kodachi tried hard to get Ranma-girl, she found the red haired was very agile, different from any enemy she had fought before. Ranma-girl, on the other side, was surprised that a girl like Kodachi could have so many different strategies of combat. First, Kodachi tried the balls, easily repelled by Ranma-girl. Then Kodachi changed her weapon to ribbons of all colors. Some managed to get Ranma-girl, but not for much time. After that, Kodachi tried the clubs. Useless, Ranma-girl was smart enough to see the thorns around them. The same happened with the sharpened hoops. Kodachi couldn't understand. Ranma-girl passed even inside one of them without being cut by the sharpened surface.

But yet, Ranma-girl had a coherent doubt.

'Where does she keep all these things!'

---

Hakeda watched the fights in silence and in a secure place. He had to follow a law of the archers.

'If you are in the middle of a hand-to-hand combat, stay far away'

Ok, so the fighters were using weapons and Kodachi was throwing lots of things. Well, Hakeda had just a moment of courage, doesn't mean he will be like that every time.

And so, he stayed behind a tree just waiting. Then a shadow got his attention. He looked at the place he thought he saw it. And he wished he didn't.

"How the hell did she get here!", then he looked at something going in her direction, "Hey! Look out!", and ran as fast as he could.

---

Keita was going with everything to attack. He wasn't thinking in anything, except in killing

Ryoga. The criminal hunter had a similar thought. He closed his eyes to concentrate. 'He is coming with everything now', he thought, 'But I can't lose. Can't lose'. Keita went to stab Ryoga, when the umbrella martial artist opened his eyes. And Keita only saw red.

The impact was strong and everything went too fast. Ryouga got Keita on his left ear with his umbrella. What he did could cause a lot of pain in other areas, but on the head, being alive would be a miracle

But, miracles don't happen everyday. Keita fell dead.

'What a wimp', Ryoga thought and fell on the ground from the exhaustion. He still turned to look at Ranma-girl to see how she was doing and his eyes widened, 'No', he thought.

"NO! GET OUT!", he yelled to the small figure.

---

Ranma-girl was trying to get near Kodachi, but it was very hard. Kodachi didn't stop to throw things at her and by the way things were going, she wouldn't stop so soon. Ranma-girl evaded all the attacks and saw an opening. She jumped to Kodachi, but just as Ranma-girl prepared her attack, Kodachi surprised her and threw another club full of thorns. Ranma-girl evaded in the nick of time and collided on Kodachi head to head. Both girls fell on the ground, Kodachi unconscious and Ranma-girl feeling a heavy headache. 'What is her head made of? Steel?', she thought and looked at the various weapons on the ground. Then she heard Hakeda and Ryouga yell and turned to see what was going on.

"Damn it", she mumbled and stood up.

---

Carrying a bag full of cookies, bread and a bottle of water, the little girl that Ryoga helped and later helped Ryoga walked slowly, paying attention on everything. She just hoped her mother didn't notice her absence.

She decided that she would see her friend. Even if he was kind of stubborn, she knew he was very kind and was just thinking in the better for her. Her mother always said that Kodachi's soldiers were 'evil' and that she shouldn't approach them. In the past, Kodachi killed several fighters that wanted to free Yusan from her presence. If she judged the fighter was handsome enough for her, she tried to force him marry her. If they didn't, they were executed.

She stopped to walk. Something wasn't right. No guards, no vigilance. Then she saw a man lying on the ground. After walking a little more, she saw lots of them. She looked away as some men had no members, or their body full of blood. 'I strong. I have to', and she walked faster with her eyes closed.

The little girl reached the place where the fight was happening. There was her friend, the fearless criminal Ryoga, as her mother called him once. To her, he was the most beautiful person she already saw. Maybe it was the way he saved her from that dog, but she didn't care why, all she knew was that she was fascinated with him.

Ryoga finished his fight. The little girl smiled as she saw Ryoga standing and his enemy down. Suddenly, Ryoga turned to look at her side and his eyes widened. He yelled her to look out and then she saw something going in her way. Her eyes widened too, as the club full of thorns was going directly to her. She closed her eyes, waiting for the worst, but she felt some arms around her. She opened her eyes.

The club perforated his back, but Hakeda saved her.

"Hakeda!", Ranma-girl yelled and ran but fell as something got her leg. She looked behind and saw Kodachi doing an effort to stay awake, "You don't give up, do you?", Ranma-girl asked still dizzy because of the collision.

"It's this, or my sweet Ryoga will fall for your sorcery", she said and Ranma-girl flinched and pushed away any thought about her and Ryoga together.

Ranma-girl moved slowly to Kodachi, who was still lied on the ground. She looked in her eyes and said, "Listen, I don't have anything with him", she punched her in the head and Kodachi fell unconscious again, 'Great, now look Hakeda'. Then she noticed some dead soldiers standing up, their eyes white.

'Zombies!', Ryoga thought, 'What the hell?'

'Everything we needed', Ranma-girl thought, "Ryoga, Let's get out of here!"

Ryoga stood and ran to the unconscious Hakeda. He took the club out of his back. 'I don't have time to be tired', he thought, "Are you ok?", he asked the little girl.

"Y… Yes", she answered still shocked.

"INABUKI ATTACK!", Ranma-girl yelled and put some zombies down, so Ryoga had some time to escape, "Ryoga! Meet me near a river on the forest! Get the girl! I'll get there later"

Ryoga flinched, "Ranma..."

"GO!"

"Ok", Ryouga said and ran away, 'But I'll not get there fast', then he looked at the little girl,

'I feel so stupid asking this for a little girl...', "Hey, do you know where is this lake he was talking about?"

Ranma-girl used more of the Inabuki attack to put more zombies down and ran to get Hakeda. She was lucky that he wasn't so heavy and that there weren't so many enemies.

From distant, a figure smirked and disappeared.

---

Yusan, evening

Ranma-girl and Saya, the little girl, were in Saya's house. Hakeda was lying on a bed, still unconscious. Ryoga decided to stay away from the city, since he is said to be a criminal in that place.

"I thank you once more. You saved my little Saya. She's stubborn, I told her not to go there, but she had this necessity to help that man. They say he is very dangerous, is it true?"

"No, mom, he is good", Saya said, defending her hero.

The woman sighed and looked tenderly at her daughter, "Of course he is", more to avoid her daughter continue her defense of a criminal.

'The guy saved her daughter and she still thinks he is dangerous', Ranma-girl thought, 'Being a hunter is not easy', "Oh, he is a good man in heart. I say this because he saved your daughter, didn't he?"

The woman frowned as she remembered the scene, "Yes, but I still think he had other intentions", she shook her head slightly, "Anyway, I have to thank this man. He saved Saya too, right?", she took a look on Hakeda again to see if he was ok.

"Yeah... His name is Hakeda", with that silence fell on the room.

Ranma-girl stood up and got her things, "I think I have to go", she said.

"So soon?"

"Why miss Ranma?", Saya asked, "And your friend?"

Ranma-girl looked at the young girl, "He is not with me really. Now I have to travel and... help another friend", she said. She was going away when she remembered one thing, "Ah, sorry to ask, but could you get me some hot water, please?"

---

In an open field, night

Ranma and Ryoga were camping. It was just two hours since they left and Ranma already had to deal with one of Ryoga's problem, his direction one. "So, that's your curse", Ranma asked looking at the stars while Ryoga ate the food Ranma got from Saya's mother like there was no tomorrow.

Ryoga sighed, "It would be good if I was hit by hot water and got my sense of direction back. This is just something my father did to seal a demon. All the males of my family after me will have this curse"

"Yeah, the curse is triggered by water. I'm sorry for you, you can't get rid of this curse. So, what's your water curse after all?", Ryoga flinched, "I mean, they say nobody survived after fighting your cursed form"

'People exaggerate in everything. Damn, Kaneda was right about that', Ryoga thought and smiled briefly as he remembered an old friend.

Silence.

"Ok, if you don't want to talk, don't", Ranma said.

"Ranma?"

"Yeah"

'I don't like to do this. But it's a way to keep it secret', "Don't let cold water hit me or you will die"

Ranma was surprised by the serious tone, "Ok, don't worry", then he noticed Ryoga eating like a wild man, "Hey, man, go easy on the food! I want some too!"

"I don't eat nothing like this", he ate more, "Since I left Ukyo"

Ranma looked at him, "And who is Ukyo?"

Ryouga stooped to eat, "I'll tell you later"

Ranma studied Ryoga sometime and looked at the sky again, "Anyway, I think you would lose your bet against Kodachi, you eat as you have no manners"

Ryoga clenched his fist, "RANMA! SHUT UP!"

Ranma just put his hands in front of him, "Just kidding, man, kidding"

Ryoga growled something then asked, "Changing the subject, why did you let Hakeda there?"

"Because this is not his life. He is an explorer and has to live like one. Besides, I can't let people fight my fights", Ranma explained.

"I can understand. But why do you need me?"

"Because our curse has the same trigger, so the demon must be the same, even if I don't remember her very well. I just don't know her name"

"Licia", Ryoga said, even if Ranma didn't ask, "I don't know", he said and paused. Ranma waited, he was sure Ryoga was going to say that he liked to fight alone, "But since you helped me get out of that cross, I'll go with you. Besides, maybe you can help me after all"

Ranma smiled, "Who did say I would help you? You are helping me. You are my servant", he teased.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?", Ryoga yelled and threw a bandanna.

"Chill, man! Just kidding. Hey, Ryoga! Stop!", Ranma yelled as he escaped from the bandannas.

---

In a mansion

"Mistress, Ranma Saotome and Ryoga Hibiki are together now", a woman dressed in black ninja clothes said.

The red skin woman smirked and showed her fangs. She looked rather interested in the news, "Please, continue"

"They are reunited now, since yesterday. Both destroyed Kodachi Kuno's army easily, mistress"

"Is Kodachi still alive?"

"I believe so"

The red skin woman smiled, "It's better for them stay well prepared. I don't know why I didn't kill these insects before. You can go, Sylen. Keep me aware of what is happening to those two"

"Yes, mistress Licia", Sylen said and left. Not without smirking to herself.

'Ranma Saotome and Ryoga Hibiki. I think this will be fun', Licia thought.

---

Author notes:

Here ends the first part of this story and I'd like to thank everyone that read it. A special thanks to everyone that reviewed until now: Shakeval, Ithaqua, Xtor49, Jou-Pup, anss123, Dumbledork, Hiryo, wraith and angel61991.

I fixed the format of the last chapter. It really gave the impression that Ukyo raised sumo pigs, she's not in this kind of business. She'll appear later, that's sure.

For those who had the impression of reading this fic before: this fic was on FFNet a year ago with a different name (it was GET LOST!… pretty stupid name), but I couldn't finish it at that time. So I decided to delete the story. A little harsh, I know, but that's how I'm. But it won't happen again, promise.

About the One Piece thing… well, that explained on the end of chapter three. I just put the Ranma characters on it and made a few changes.

Well, I think that covers it all. Thank you for reading.

FAKE SCENES

Prologue

"Thanks, pop", Ranma looked at the distant horizon, "Well, it's a long way, bye", and walked. He didn't know that he was going to walk a lot. A tear fell from his eye, 'Couldn't let them see this', he thought and faced the horizon.

Silence.

More silence.

"Did he go for sure?", Nodoka asked.

Genma smirked, "Yeah"

They looked at each other, "WE ARE FREE!"

Chapter 2

"We came here to burn your house down. You are not welcome to live here anymore", the leader said, "Please, go away before we have to use violent methods"

Silence.

"Actually I don't like this house. Now look at that hole on the roof", Yuri pointed, "Do you understand what is to sleep under that hole?"

The leader approached and studied the situation, "But it's good to see stars, isn't?"

"Oh, c'mon", Yuri exasperated, "And when it rains? And when birds decide to aim their shit on the hole? C'mon, it sucks"

The leader caressed his beard, "Ok, then it's settled. LET'S BURN IT!"

When the house was down, everyone was hugging each other. Then Ranma asked, "Hey, where's Krisaor?"

Everyone looked at the burned house.

"Uh oh"

---

"Yuri, my breasts are bigger than yours", Ranma-girl said and giggled.

"No way!"

---

"Sing, boys!", Captain Gambarou ordered.

"We are sailors. Sailors of the sea. If you see my boat. Say hello to me"

"LOUDER!"

"WE ARE SAILORS! SAILORS OF THE SEA! IF YOU SEE MY BOAT! SAY HELLO TO ME!"

"Now only Ranma-chan!", Gambarou said and doused Ranma with cold water.

"I'M A SAILOR! SAILOR SAILOR MOON! GOING TO THE SPACE! HOPE TO SEE YOU SOON!"

---

Chapter 3

'I'm hungry. I think I don't eat a decent meal since...', the bandanned man dressed with a pink skirt, sleeveless blouse and high heels…

"Why the hell am I dressed like this?", Ryoga asked. Then he noticed he was on a bed.

"Oh, you didn't complain last night, Ryoga dear", Kodachi said and caressed his face.

---

"HELP!", a little girl screamed. In front of her, a hungry dog was staring at her. He already bit her arm, and ripped part of her dress but she escaped. Everyone around was static.

"My baby, someone, please, save my baby!", a woman yelled, but people around her just looked away or pretended they were not seeing the scene. The woman ran to her daughter, but something caught her attention.

An umbrella.

And it hit the little girl.

"Sorry, I missed!", Ryoga said.

---

"What's the problem with you? Am I not so gorgeous and spectacular?", Kodachi asked with a seductive smile on her face.

Ryoga spat some blood out, "Come here", he asked and she got near him, "Marry me, wench"

"Aren't you being too fast with this?", she asked and slapped him.

---

Chapter 4

Hakeda that jumped to the patio had a surprised expression, "What are you saying? It's you against lots of soldiers"

"Hey, man, you change when you are not using that", Ranma said referring to the bow and arrow.

Hakeda didn't take it lightly. "Let me show you!", he said and ran. He kicked the first soldiers, than punched everyone inside the fort. Lots of men were jumping from the window to escape from a furious man. Then he came running on Ranma's direction, "DUCK!", he warned and the fort exploded. He stood and took the dust out of his clothes, "Alright, let's go kick more butts"

Ranma and Ryoga had their jaws near their knees.

---

"But if you managed to survive, some other girl would get in your life and spoil our pure love...", Kodachi said.

"Pure love?", Hakeda asked.

Ryoga smirked, "Feh… you know… when a man… loves a woman…"

---

"And who are you to talk this way with my love?", Kodachi asked.

"Love? Ryoga, you two-timer, so you betrayed me with Kodachi?", Ranma-girl yelled.

"Sorry, Ranma, but you know… I was so lonely…"

"The hell you were lonely! And here I passed through all this just to save you, you, you… you jerk!"

---

Chapter 5

Ranma-girl moved slowly to Kodachi, who was still lied on the ground. She looked in her eyes and said, "Listen, I don't have anything with him", she punched her in the head and Kodachi fell unconscious again, 'Great, now look Hakeda'. Then she noticed some dead soldiers standing up. A strange pink smoke suddenly covered them and when the smoke dissipated they had big ears,

they had fur,

they had candies on their hands…

They were the Pink Bunnies from Hell!


	6. A Brave Heart

Hunters

Ryouga Yagami

Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi

'I'm running out of money', a shorthaired girl, clad in light blue kimono and dark blue hakama, thought when she approached a city. She clenched her fist with the few coins she had inside her hand, 'But I can't give up now. I know he is near', she looked at the lights of the city ahead and touched her knives as she sensed the danger.

Two wolves were behind her.

"Get out", she said simply. The wolves backed a little, "I said get out", she repeated, but they remained where they were.

The girl turned to face them, "GET OUT! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M A DEFENSELESS GIRL!", with that the wolves ran away confused to where to go and the girl was alone again. She sighed then looked at the city again, 'I'll find you and we will go back home', and walked again, 'Together!'

A BRAVE HEART

Radatos, night

"ACHOO!"

Ryoga looked at Ranma, "Don't tell me you are sick?"

"Probably someone is talking about me", he looked around, people selling cloth, spices, cigars and carpets, "This city is pretty noisy".

"And probably full of thieves. Be careful about that", Ryoga warned.

"Don't worry. Everything is fine", Ranma assured. They kept silence then Ranma spoke, "Hey, why are we here in Radatos?"

Ryoga stopped and bought an apple, "I really don't know. I'm letting fate guide us"

"Oh, that's why you can't find your way inside a room with one door"

"SHUT UP!"

Ranma sighed, "Maybe we should look for an alternative way of a cure"

"If such thing exists", then Ryoga remembered of something, "You know, in the city of Sophia there's some fountains that can cure lots of curses"

Ranma felt better, "Well, it seems at least we have a destiny. Let's rest today and tomorrow we can go to Sophia. After I get a map"

"Hey, I know where Sophia is"

Silence.

"Like I said, after I get a map..."

"Grrrr...", Ryoga controlled himself.

"Stop it, Ryoga, let's find an inn"

---

"Dragon's Bed? What kind of name is this?", the girl said and stepped inside. She still had money for one night. At least she believed.

The place was clean. Not the best place to live, but sleeping there one or two nights would not kill or drive anyone crazy.

She looked at the people around. There were some drunken guys, a woman behind a counter and two guys with backpacks. She walked to the counter where the guys were discussing with the woman. She waited sometime for her time to get a room when she felt a hand on her.

"Hum, I bet you have a nice body under these clothes. Don't you want to make me happy?", a drunk guy said. The other two approached and the girl did the first thing that came in her mind.

"AHHRGGH! PERVERT!", and before she slapped the three, a black umbrella got one of the guys.

"It's better for you stay far away from here", Ryoga said. The three drunken guys took a good look on Ryoga. Even drunk, they knew the guy was dangerous. The guy hit by the umbrella stood up made an apology and ran away. The other two guys followed their friend's example.

"We hic didn't know hic she was your hic girl friend!", one of them said as he left the place. Ryoga blushed slightly while the girl didn't know what to do.

"Thank you", the girl said and bowed. Ryoga turned to look at her, a hand on his head, when her face lightened up.

'What is... why is she looking...?', he thought, trying to organize his mind.

"It's you!", the girl said, tears in her eyes. Ryoga was now more confused, as he didn't recognize the girl. Suddenly the girl came in his direction, her arms wide open. He closed his eyes and opened his arms to receive her.

"It's you, Ranma! I can't believe it's you", she said as she passed by Ryoga and hugged Ranma letting a very embarrassed Ryoga speechless.

Ryoga shook his head and tapped his cheek, coming back to his senses. Ranma was just as scared as Ryoga and took some time to return the hug, although he didn't know who was yet. Just when the girl looked at him again, he remembered.

'It can't... but it is...', "A... Akane? What are you doing here!"

---

Outside Radatos, night

Having no money to stay in an inn, Ranma, Ryoga and Akane had to camp outside the city. Akane was very happy to find Ranma again, Ranma had the same surprised look from the inn and Ryoga just watched them curiously. 'The girl was happy to find Ranma. There are crazy people for everything', he thought.

"Akane?"

"What, Ranma?", Akane couldn't take the smile off of her face.

"You didn't answer me. What are you doing here?", thinking she could misunderstood the question, he added, "I mean, it's just that... that...", Ryoga punched Ranma's head, "Hey! Why did you do that for!"

"Ranma here wants to say that he is very happy to see a friend, since he doesn't see nobody in a long time", Ryoga explained to Akane. Ranma punched him and the two began to fight. They stopped as Akane giggled.

"What is so funny?", Ranma asked.

"You two. I can see you are... friends", she said and smiled. Then she looked at Ryoga, "I think I didn't introduce myself yet. My name is Akane Tendo and I'm... Ranma's childhood friend. Thank you for your help earlier", she said and bowed again. Ryoga was very confused. He wasn't very good with talking and talking to women was even harder.

"Er... my name is... Ryoga...", he bowed. He thought of telling her his surname, but got afraid because of his bad reputation, "I'm a hunter just like Ranma", he finished and could feel his cheeks very hot.

"Ryoga? Like the fearless Ryoga Hibiki?"

'This fearless thing sucks', "Er...", now it was Ranma's turn to punch Ryoga.

"Ryoga here wants to say that he is the fearless Ryoga Hibiki"

Silence. Akane looked very scared.

"ARGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", and slapped Ryoga.

---

Some time later

"Miss Akane... it's not everyday that someone hits me so hard", Ryoga said and drank some water of his canteen. He had a hand mark on his face. Ranma was laughing hard near the fire Ryoga did earlier.

"Shut up, Ranma!", Akane yelled and turned to Ryoga, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean... it's that..."

"I know. My reputation is not so good", and sighed.

Ranma felt some pity for the guy. He had a good heart, but the authorities didn't like him because he had to kill lots of soldiers to survive. He was once the leader of New Revolutions Warriors third division squad.

The New Revolution Warriors were fighters unsatisfied with the actual situation of the lower classes and helped people to get rid of authorities that acted as dictators. Ryoga wasn't someone engaged politically, but they invited him to participate and as the time passed he became one of the most famous members. The group dissolved after a fight between some members. The authorities, though, always tried to get the leaders and kill them. Ryoga and a few others still manage to survive, but some of them already faced trials and died, generally in public places as a way to show the commons what could happen to them if another revolutionary group was formed.

"Don't worry, man. You will clean your name someday", Ranma said.

Ryoga just smiled. It was his way to say thanks.

"Ok, now I'll make us something to eat", Akane said and got something of her backpack.

Silence again. Ranma looked very scared.

"Hey, Ranma. What happened, man?", Ryoga put a hand on his shoulder and shook Ranma. He didn't respond.

"Ranma!", he yelled and Ranma jumped.

"Hey, don't scare me like that!"

Ryoga had a puzzled look on his face while Akane seemed to be controlling her anger.

"I just thought I heard Akane saying she was going to cook", then he looked at Akane preparing things and a very angry look on her face.

"RANMA, YOU JERK!" she shouted and hit Ranma with all her forces.

---

"This is for laughing of me before", Ryoga said without any emotion in his voice.

"Shut up", Ranma answered, with a redder mark than Ryoga's in his face, and rested his head on his palm. Sometimes he took some glances of Akane cooking something.

"I'll make okonomiyaki, is that good for you?", Akane said.

"For me it's good", Ranma said, "If I live after", this gave Ranma another red mark on the other cheek.

Ryoga stunned, 'Why does it have to be okonomiyaki?'

"Ryoga? Is there anything wrong?", Akane asked.

Ryoga came back to the world, "No, of course not, miss Akane. Okonomiyaki will be fine", he said and looked at the stars.

"Call me Akane, Ryoga", Akane said not taking her eyes off of the okonomiyakis on the small grill.

"Right... Akane", Ryoga said and silence fell again.

Ranma was bored. He didn't want to get slapped again, but he had to talk to Ryoga, prepare him to the worst thing in the world, Akane's food.

"Ryoga, could I talk to you for a second", Ranma stood up. Ryoga studied Ranma for a moment, but stood up, "We will be right back, Akane"

Akane was very suspicious about Ranma's behavior, "Ok, but they will be ready soon", she said.

"Right, right", then Ranma turned to Ryoga, "C'mon"

They walked some meters away, "Ok, here is enough she will not hear us", Ranma said.

"What do you want?", Ryoga asked.

"It's that... Akane's cook is bad"

Ryoga gave a blank look, "Ok, I don't cook that good either. And your cook is not great too", he said.

Ranma didn't like Ryoga's comment about his food, but let it pass, "Ok, but Akane... she has no talent for it... I mean... she intoxicated her father once"

Ryoga's eyes widened, "Intoxicated? Did she put poison on the food?"

"I don't doubt that"

"What! Did she try to kill her father?"

"No, it's not that... it's... she doesn't know what she is putting on the food, she doesn't care about quantities, or doesn't pay attention on the ingredients..."

Ranma continued to say a lot of wrong things Akane does in kitchen. Ryoga was thinking if he believed in it or not, but was getting worried. Then he shook this feeling away, 'Ranma must be exaggerating. This is stupid'. Akane called them and they walked back.

"I warned you, man, be afraid, very afraid", Ranma said.

They sat and Akane gave them the okonomiyaki still hot. Ryoga flipped it in the air to cool it a little and then put it on a plate. 'Ukyo...', he thought as he looked at the okonomiyaki.

Ranma put his okonomiyaki over the plate and watched it, 'It's not alive, at least'. Akane looked angrily, waiting him to eat. Ranma sweat, he knew that she would be angry if he said that he wasn't hungry and that was a lie. He sighed and watched Ryoga. The guy was sighing over his okonomiyaki. Ranma looked at the okonomiyaki and the okonomiyaki looked back. 'Ok, now I'm getting crazy. I survived this before, I can survive again', he said and ate a big piece. He chewed. 'No acid', he thought as he finally swallowed. Ranma blinked.

"Hey, it's very good", he said and blinked, "How..."

Akane couldn't hide a small smile, "Thanks, Ranma. I didn't travel all this way without learning a thing or two", she said.

Ryoga ate in silence when he felt he had to congratulate Akane, "It's indeed good, Akane. I don't eat a good okonomiyaki in years"

"Thanks. I learned from a great chef", she said, "I'm just sad I can't do more today"

Ranma sighed, "We need money"

"Don't worry. Tomorrow, we will get a job", Ryoga said and lied down.

Ranma sighed. In hunter life he worked for people to kill demons, cultivate, waiter, almost everything. Even cooking potatoes. He flinched as he remembered the Gambarou's ship. And remembered Hakeda, 'I hope he is fine. That wound was ugly', "Ryoga, do you think Hakeda is ok?"

"..."

"Ryoga?"

"..."

"Is he... sleeping? But he...", he turned to Akane and noticed they were alone for the first time, 'Now it's just me and her'

Akane was watching the fire, kind of uncomfortable. Ranma looked at some trees far from them, thinking on something to say. "Akane..."

"Yes?", she answered still looking at the bonfire.

"You didn't answer me. Why are you here?", he asked again, "I left sometime ago... and now when I'm very far from home I find you. Are you here on a mission for your family? I mean, you're even using the Tendo's traditional outfit"

Akane looked at Ranma. Then she looked away. She couldn't tell him she was there because of him. So many nights thinking on what could have happened to Ranma. People were happy that he and other fighters defeated the demon. Only him and Kaishun survived and both left the Kusanagi village the day after. Akane thought that they were fighting another demon, but when Kaishun returned from his training she worried about what happened to Ranma. Then she left the village to look for him. Although she said to her family what she told to Ranma.

"I left Kusanagi... to learn how to cook", Ranma facefaulted.

"You what?", Ranma exasperated, "And Kasumi, your sister, she is the best cook I know...", then he remembered the lunches he had after Kasumi's lessons, "I mean... who did teach you how to cook?"

"It was a girl, her name was Ukyo. She was very rigorous, very different from Kasumi. I think I needed someone to make me eat my own food", she said embarrassed.

"Ukyo, huh?", Ranma put a hand under his chin.

"Ranma, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just that I already heard this name before. But where?", he shrugged it off, "Well, I think that since your food got so great you can go back to Kusanagi"

Akane stunned, "N... No, I can't", 'Not now, that I finally found you'

"Huh? Why not?"

Akane recomposed herself, "I... need to learn new dishes from other places. I didn't travel to other continent just to learn two things and go back. I'm going with you, Ranma!", somewhere in her speech, she stood up, what surprised Ranma. He crossed his arms and sighed.

"You know, being a hunter is not easy. I don't want you to get hurt"

Akane sat down again, 'I know how hard is to be a hunter. I became one since you left'

"Anyway, since when you are in this journey of being a great cook?"

Akane looked at the sky calculating, "Four months. More or less two months after you left"

Ranma turned to look at her. 'She is beautiful', he thought and several images of her came in his mind. They were friends since they were children. Sometimes they had big fights, but nothing that could really distance them.

"And you? Why did you leave?", then she punched him, "And most important, why didn't you tell me?"

Ranma recuperated from Akane's punch and faced her. She was angry, but he felt she could cry at any minute. He sighed again, "Akane... since you are my friend, you have the right to know what happened"

---

After telling Akane everything that happened until now

"I see... I didn't know. Your parents just said you went on a training trip. They didn't want you to be seen as a monster. Although you change to a girl"

Ranma lied down, "I'm happy they did that. I hope they are fine I really miss them. As I miss everyone and everything and... you...", Ranma closed his eyes.

Akane blushed, "I... I missed you too, Ranma", she said not looking at him, "Actually, I... came here... Ranma, I need to tell you the truth. I came here just to see you again, 'cause I... I... I love you!", she turned to see a Ranma...

sleeping.

Akane was furious at first, but then noticed they were talking for a long time and Ranma should be tired from traveling. She lied down next to him and looked at his face, 'He still makes my heart beat faster', and after sometime slept.

Ryoga, who woke up in some moment during Ranma's speech of what happened to him during the last six months, thought, 'Stupid, he could stay awake just a few more seconds', then he reflected of what she said, 'She just came here to see this idiot. She crossed an ocean just to see him. There are crazy people for everything', he smiled and fell to sleep.

---

Three days later, Radatos, lunch time

"Two ramen, please", a man ordered.

"Two ramen!", Ranma said as he gave the order to Akane. They found a job in a small restaurant called 'Ramen and Pasta' near Radatos downtown.

During one interval, Ranma and Akane sat to have some food.

"Do you think Ryoga is alright? He's out for almost four days now"

"Oh, it happens", Ranma ate calmly his ramen, "He gets lost sometimes, but sometime he comes back and full of stories of the strange places he visited"

Akane watched Ranma. He wasn't worried about Ryoga and she couldn't understand that. "Ranma, I know Ryoga has this curse and all, but don't you feel a little worried?"

Ranma looked at Akane, a blank expression, "No, I don't have nothing to worry about"

"How can you be so cold!", she exasperated.

"What are you talking about? And why are you so worried about him, you just met him other day!", he said as exasperated as Akane.

"Why? Can't I worry about someone?", she yelled.

"But you met him three or four days ago!", he yelled back.

Akane stopped and then smiled, "Are you jealous?"

Ranma blushed furiously, "Jealous? Forget it, I would never...", then he noticed that she was right, 'But I'll never give her the delight to know it', he breathed and said, "Look, don't worry about Ryoga. This is Ryoga Hibiki we are talking about. He lived alone and very well before I met him", Ranma ate his ramen again.

"Well", Akane began, "I hope you are right", 'But that you were jealous, you were'

Back to work, Akane was singing silently a happy song. Ranma watched his friend, 'Why is she so happy?', he thought, got the order and went back to work.

---

Radatos, night

Ranma was walking alone in the streets. Akane was in the restaurant, their boss let them sleep there until they left, what, Ranma expected, would be soon, 'It just depends on Ryoga', he thought, but knew the guy would find his way back.

From the other side of the street a girl was holding a small wooden box and running. She sometimes looked behind her to see if someone was on her tracks. She saw a man walking and crossed the street.

Ranma turned to see what was going on. The girl collided with him and both fell on the ground.

"I'm sorry", the girl rushed to say. She looked at the box in her hands and then at guy in front of her. She let the box with the guy and ran away.

Ranma startled with the girl's action, "Hey!", he looked at the box and turned to the girl, "What the hell is this?", he yelled.

The girl stopped a moment and yelled back, "Keep it for me. I'll get it back!", she yelled and ran away again.

"But...", Ranma tried to say something, but the girl was very far away, 'Wow, she really runs fast', he thought and looked at the box in his hand, 'Why do I feel I'll have problems with this?', and walked to the restaurant.

---

Somewhere, a week since Ryoga got lost

Ryoga was receiving his payment for killing a giant eagle. "Thank you, mister hunter", the man said, "Nobody around here could kill this monster", he put a bag of gold coins on Ryoga's hand.

'Well, at least I got some money', "You're welcome. I just need a favor. Could you tell me what is the way Radatos?"

"Oh, sure, just goes this way", he pointed a direction, "And follow some signs. Then you will get there"

Ryoga sighed. He knew that he would lose the signs and lose his way, but thanked the man.

The last week was kind of unusual to Ryoga. He fought giant animals, killed demons and had to deal with a question a traveler asked him while he was in a bamboo field.

"Why do bamboos grow so furiously?"

There was something he had never thought about. 'I still don't know if that guy was stupid or intelligent', he crossed his arms as he reflected more about the question.

After some time walking Ryoga was in a forest. It was afternoon. Ryoga didn't like forests. He heard some noise and turned around. And was faster enough to avoid a small metallic object.

A spatula.

'Ok, just pay attention', Ryoga closed his eyes and waited.

"Left!", He threw two bandannas at his left side. A shadow avoided the bandannas and landed near Ryoga. He gasped, 'I'm seeing things', there was a girl, but she looked like a man or tried to. She had her hair tied in a ponytail and was dressed in a green outfit that resembled the Kuonji okonomiyaki clothes. She had an enormous spatula, looking coldly at him. Although her clothes were different, he couldn't forget her.

"Ukyo... it's really you?", he asked, still not believing in his eyes.

"I'm surprised that you still remember me, Ryoga", her grip on her weapon was stronger, "Now, prepare to die"


	7. A Broken Heart

Hunters

Ryouga Yagami

Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi

The forest, afternoon

Ryoga was speechless. He could not believe that the girl he loved all his life was in front of him. But more unbelievable was the fact that she was challenging him. She did not say the word 'challenge', but she was holding her spatula in fight stance waiting Ryoga to do the same.

"Ukyo... what... what happened?", he asked, although he had a feeling that this was not the best thing to ask at that moment. The way she called him 'Ryoga' and not 'Ryo-chan' as in the past, the way she looked at him, the hatred he never knew she could feel or express and even the way she was dressed, different from the feminine Ukyo he knew.

"Don't talk, Ryoga. Fight!", she ran and attacked Ryoga.

A BROKEN HEART

If Ryoga weren't fast enough, he would be cut in half the same way Ukyo did to the tree behind him. Ryoga watched, perplex, Ukyo coming on his way again. Her eyes were pure fury. She tried to attack him three times in a row, but Ryoga avoided each blow trying to put his thoughts in order.

"Ukyo, stop! What is wrong!", he got his umbrella to defend her attacks.

"What is wrong, jackass! You are still breathing!", she yelled hysterical. Ukyo jumped and threw mini spatulas and Ryoga got his belt and used it like a whip defending himself from the kitchen utensils. Then he looked at Ukyo.

"Don't underestimate me, Ryoga Hibiki! I'm not the same Ukyo Kuonji of before!", she threw a small bag that exploded in the air. It was full of flour that covered his vision.

'If I don't do nothing she'll kill me', Ryoga got his umbrella, opened and span it, creating a small hurricane that pushed the flour away. He saw Ukyo coming from above and jumped away. She thrust her spatula on the floor.

"Ryoga! Fight for real!"

---

Radatos, afternoon, at the same time

"Stupid box", Ranma mumbled. He decided to keep the box with him and didn't tell anything to Akane. He would wait that girl and give it back to her, but sometimes he had the will to open and find out what was inside. He shook the box and didn't hear a noise. When he heard Akane coming, he hid it and pretended he wasn't worried about anything.

"Ranma, let's go!", she said from outside.

"I'm going!"

Ranma and Akane were preparing things for dinnertime. They still had two hours before "Ramen and Pasta" got crowded.

Ranma tried to keep the box out of his mind. He thought of Ryoga and their talks. 'He never said nothing about girls, except for...', he stopped what he was doing, "Now I remember!", he said.

"Huh? What did you remember?", Akane asked.

Ranma turned to look at his friend, "Oh, I remember where I heard the name Ukyo. I think it was Ryoga's girlfriend name or something like that"

Akane's eyes widened, "What? Are you saying that... Ryoga is Ukyo's ex-boyfriend?"

"Yeah, he...", then he noted the 'ex', "Ex-boyfriend? Well, he never told me he had a girlfriend, I just suspected. One day he said that he left this Ukyo, but never told me the whole story", Ranma explained.

Akane frowned. When she traveled with Ukyo, both talked a lot to pass the time. Both girls were looking for someone, but for different reasons. While Akane looked for Ranma to stay by his side and Ukyo wanted to kill her ex-boyfriend. She never said the guy's name so Akane couldn't know this guy was Ryoga.

"Akane, is there anything wrong?"

"Ranma, sit down. I don't know if I'm the best person to explain this for you, but...", Ranma sat down and waited, "The thing is..."

---

Back to the fight

Ryoga was having a bad time defending Ukyo's attacks. She sure was a tough adversary.

"Will you just defend? Attack me, jackass!"

Ukyo was getting better after each blow and Ryoga even got some bruises. He was suffering a dilemma inside his mind. In front of him there was a weapon fighter. He could not lose, even if the enemy was a woman. But the enemy was not just a woman, it was the girl he loved all his life, the girl he thought everyday since he left Liaris. And that he had little hope to see again. Now she was attacking him for some unknown reason.

"Ukyo, stop!", Ryoga yelled. Ukyo just stayed quiet waiting what he was going to say. Ryoga looked at the ground, he had no choice, he lifted his head to look at Ukyo, "I'll fight you since you want it so badly. But I want to know, why are you angry with me? What happened?"

Ukyo didn't believe he still had courage to look at her. She couldn't understand why she stopped to attack him and why she was even thinking of telling him what happened.

She looked at the ground, "Ryoga... don't you think you forgot something before going in this travel of yours?", she looked at Ryoga. He had a puzzled look on his face, "Didn't you forget to tell me what was happening?", she yelled.

---

Radatos

"Just because of that?", Ranma said and earned a punch from Akane.

"What do you mean with 'just because of that'? If you don't know, you didn't tell me too", Akane said angry.

"Yeah, but you didn't look for me all around the world. You just found me by accident. After all you want to be a good cook, right? And the way you are going you will be a great one"

If Akane didn't hear it, she would not believe. Her anger disappeared and she blushed as he greeted her for her cooking, "Uh.. thanks, Ranma. I didn't know you liked my food that much". But she felt sad. Ranma had no clue that she was there just because of him.

"Well, what more did Ukyo tell you? Did she say something about Ryoga?"

"Actually, there were sometimes when she seemed not so pissed with him. She said that..."

---

Ryoga stunned. He remembered that he left Liaris without telling her a word. He knew that she would be upset, but he never thought that she would travel the entire world to fight him. He always thought that she would forget him and go for another guy that would make her happy.

"I... I did that because... I didn't want to see you cry...", he tried to say, but she interrupted him.

"So you left me crying alone!"

Ryoga didn't expect this kind of answer. He could only stay quiet.

"Why are you traveling?", she asked after sometime.

Ryoga looked away, "I had some problems... so I said to my father that I had to solve them. I explained to him and we decided that the best thing to do was to go away. I didn't have much choice", he paused and clenched his fist, earning courage. Finally he added, "Do you think I like to live like a hunter? Do you think that I wanted to live like this?", as she didn't say nothing, he continued, "No, I don't like. If wasn't for... my problems I would be with you. I... I... would never leave you without a good reason", he thought about saying to her that he still loves her, but he thought she would not believe.

"Two years and when I find you, you still hide things from me", Ukyo said, "Why couldn't you tell me about your problems? We were so close to each other... or maybe... I was close to you and you were far away..."

"Ukyo... I... I can't..."

"Stop it! I suffered a lot because of you!", her eyes were full of tears, "The girls laughed of me, people around looked at me full of pity in their eyes and I couldn't stand! I gave up my feminine side! Forgot all my dreams! I will kill you so I'll be in peace again! Prepare to die Ryoga Hibiki!", she said hysterical.

Ryoga couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was this the same Ukyo he loved, "So, you want my blood right?", he had a very sad look on his face, "I'm sorry, but I promised not to lose another fight to anyone holding a weapon", he said and looked at her spatula.

"So it's because of this! Because you lost a fight! You jackass!", Ukyo said out of control and attacked. Ryoga defended with his umbrella and when he saw a chance he attacked. She fell on the ground. Ryoga was absurdly strong, she didn't remember how. She stood up and threw mini spatulas on him. Some cut Ryoga, but nothing that would stop him to attack. He got his bandannas and threw them at Ukyo. She jumped to a tree and when she looked for Ryoga again, but he disappeared.

---

Radatos

"She said that he was very sweet to her before. Of course every time she said it, she shook her head and said that this was past. They were boy and girlfriend for a while and things were going in a way they would marry one day", Akane told to a very concentrated Ranma.

"Ryoga? Marry? I never imagined something like this", he said, "I think he is a good guy. He saved a little girl in Yusan sometime ago"

"She said that he was always playing with kids. He was always kind of depressive, since his mother died when he was a kid. But inside he had a good heart"

Ranma had his elbows on the counter and was thinking of Ryoga. They already finished everything for that night. The other employees were dressing theirselves and some passed and greeted them.

"Why did you separate from her?", Ranma asked after sometime.

Akane looked at some customers coming, "We got ambushed nearby a river and she fell in it, but I'm sure she survived. Her will to find Ryoga made her survive"

"Well, I think we better tell him that his former girlfriend now is his enemy", Ranma said.

Akane frowned, "Do you think we should involve in this?"

"I don't really know. But I wonder his shock if he discover that his once beloved one now wants to kill him", he said and walked to get the orders.

---

It was getting dark. Ukyo wasn't seeing much.

'I can't believe he ran away, the jackass', she thought and looked for any sign of Ryoga. She jumped to a branch of a tree.

Ryoga was on some branches above. He looked at Ukyo and then at the stone he had on his hands. He threw the stone on the ground and the noise caught Ukyo's attention. She threw mini spatulas to the place Ryoga threw the stone. Ryoga jumped towards Ukyo and she didn't have time to notice him coming. She turned and Ryoga put a hand on her shoulder and the other one was holding the umbrella. The impact was so strong the branch where Ukyo was, broke and both fell on the ground. Ryoga was over her.

'He won', Ukyo thought and closed her eyes part in pain for the fall, part waiting Ryoga to kill her with the umbrella. She heard a sound and opened her eyes. Ryoga thrust the umbrella on the ground. She felt something on her face and looked at Ryoga. He was crying.

"Ukyo. I never imagined you would be satisfied in seeing my blood out of my veins", her eyes widened, "Still, I understand that you want to kill me. I should have said about my... curse...", he was finally opening himself to her. Her eyes were full of water, though she fought the tears, "But I... I didn't stop thinking about you since the day I left"

"Why?", she asked simply and looked away.

"Why what, Ukyo?"

"Why didn't you kill me now? And why didn't you stop thinking about me?"

They were in the same position. He over her. He could feel her body close to him and see every detail of her face. "Ukyo, look at me", after sometime she did what he asked, "I... I love you... Ukyo", she couldn't stop crying.

"Stop it, Ryoga. You are fooling me again", she said.

Ryoga sighed. He could do nothing if she didn't want to believe in him. His desire was to kiss her, but this would just put things worse. "I'm not", he said simply and looked in her eyes. He stood up and got his umbrella. He offered to help Ukyo to stand up, but she refused his help. Still she didn't have forces and couldn't even sit down. Ryoga sighed again.

"Look, I think we are near Radatos. My friends are there and we will take care of your wounds. Besides, it's getting dark, the moon is already up and we need a place to rest"

"I don't want to go with you", just as she said that Ryoga got and put her on his back, "What are you doing?", Ukyo protested.

"I'm not giving you a choice. I thought the day I got cursed was the worst of my life, but I was wrong", he said and walked.

Ukyo just sighed. She couldn't do anything as she was very tired. She pressed herself against Ryoga and remembered a time when they were near a river close to each other watching the nature and talking about the future. She forgot her anger for once, but kept an eye on Ryoga.

Ryoga looked around. 'I'll find the way, I'll find the way, I'll find the way...'

---

Radatos, night

'Ramen and Pasta' was closed. After a busy night, all Akane wanted was to lie down on a soft bed.

Ranma looked at the box once more before going to sleep. He thought about opening it, but decided it would be better forget about it. He didn't know what was impeding him to open it, but something was telling him that it was dangerous and for once he decided to follow his instincts.

In the way to the front door, where he went to see if everything was alright before sleeping, Ranma passed by the place Akane was using as a room. The door was opened and inside there was a soft light coming from the window, moon light. Ranma peeked inside to see Akane and watched her sleep silently.

She was beautiful in his eyes, even when they were children. But Ranma never had time for girls, as he was always training to become the best fighter in the world. He had a goal similar to Ryouga's. But he knew that there's always someone better than you. Being a fighter, in Ranma's conception, was to always grow, it was like walking to the horizon, you will never get there, but you keep trying.

"What are you looking at?", Akane opened an eye and Ranma startled.

"A... Akane... I... I was just looking if things were alright", he said and thanked the place was dark enough to hide the blush he felt on his cheeks.

Akane smiled, "I see...", she said and looked at an embarrassed Ranma. Suddenly, a noise caught their attention.

'Someone is trying to steal the restaurant', they thought at the same time.

"Akane, I'll see what happened. Stay here", Akane was about to complain that she could help, but Ranma was already far away.

Ranma was behind a door that led to the restaurant. He could hear footsteps coming from there and waited for a good opportunity to take a look on what was happening. When he heard a sound of something breaking, Ranma decided it was time to face the thief, "Alright, better stay quie... ah ah ah..."

"Ranma, what...", Akane stopped when she saw the look on Ranma's face. He was going berserk, "RANMA!", she shouted and ran to his side.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHH!", Ranma shouted and put his hands on his head. Akane knew she had to do something, but Ranma can't be controlled in the beginning of his berserk.

The Black Cat Berserk.

The first thing Akane did was run to the black cat and threw him outside the restaurant. After that, she could deal better with Ranma's problem. She didn't know how to approach Ranma in this situation. She had to deal with his problem in the past and knew that Ranma could be really violent during his berserk, he wouldn't stop until he killed someone. Akane knew she was in danger, but at the same time, she couldn't abandon him. Knocks on the door caught her attention.

"Hello, is there anybody?"

"Jackass, nobody will talk to you at this time. It's too late!", the voices were familiar and Akane ran to open the door.

"Ryoga!", she exclaimed and then looked at the girl on his back, "Ukyo? What...", Akane thought that questions would be better after putting Ranma on control, "Ryoga, Ranma is on Black Cat Berserk mode"

"Black Cat what?", just then, Ranma appeared, in a very strange state. Saliva was coming out of his mouth and his eyes were yellow. Even his nails grew. He tried to thrust his nails into Akane's neck, but Ryoga was fast enough to pull her out of Ranma's attack and jump away. He put Ukyo on the floor and went back to help Akane. Ukyo could only think about one thing, 'Akane... what is she doing here?'

Ryoga and Ranma were in a really hard fight. Ryoga was tired of carrying Ukyo and getting lost all the way, but he had to do something for Ranma, or Akane would do something stupid. In his mind, Ryoga had to put Ranma unconscious, maybe he would turn back to normal. Ryoga tried to punch Ranma, but he was very agile now, fast as a cat. When Akane tried to get near, Ryoga yelled to her, "Stay away, Akane!"

"But...", she tried to fight her tears away and stopped. Ryoga took a look on Ukyo to see if she was all right. She was still on the ground, her wounds not healed.

Ranma jumped over Ryoga and went to attack Ukyo. But in mid air Ranma was stopped as Ryoga's bandannas tied his feet. Ryoga got Ukyo on his arms and ran to Akane. "Can you stand?", he asked Ukyo.

"Y... Yes", she said and flinched in pain as she put her feet on the ground. Akane helped her and they went to a safer place, where they could see the fight. People were getting on their windows to see what was happening.

Ranma was already ready to attack again after he cut Ryoga's bandanna. Ryoga got his umbrella and blocked Ranma's attacks. But he wasn't doing great in his attack either as he was very tired. Then he decided it was time to end this, 'I was waiting to use this in a better time, but it's this or this guy will tear me in pieces', Ryoga opened his umbrella and began to concentrate. He span the umbrella and a green glow came from it.

"What is that?", Akane asked without taking her eyes off Ryoga.

"The... Shishi Hokodan, umbrella version... the depressive ultimate attack", Ukyo said, "Ryoga will probably kill that guy"

When the word 'kill' hit Akane's mind, she let her tears fall. She ran to Ranma, despite Ukyo's yells for her to go back. She was between Ryoga and Ranma, her arms wide open and her eyes closed.

"DON'T, RYOGA!", she yelled.

"Get out of here, Akane!", he yelled back.

"Not if you are going to kill him!", Akane was hysterical. Then she opened her eyes and the decision in them startled Ryoga for an instant.

Ryoga couldn't do anything if Akane was in front of him. He let his umbrella loose. Akane smiled and then her face was pure pain. Some blood came from her mouth and she was thrown away. Ryoga caught her before she fell.

"Akane! Are you alright? Are you listening to me!", Ryoga yelled waiting Akane to respond. There were wounds of nails on her back. Ranma was walking in their direction. Noticing he was not satisfied yet, Ryoga put Akane on the ground and walked to face Ranma again. "I don't know what happened to you, but I'll get you back to normal, no matter what it costs!", Ryoga said and Ranma looked at the ground. Ukyo managed to get near Akane in mid time. Then Ryoga heard a sob. Ranma wasn't looking at him and seemed to be coming back to normal. His nails were normal, his eyes went back to their original color and his face was not of an assassin anymore.

"A... Akane...", was all Ranma said. Ryoga looked behind him to see Akane alive, crying. Her tears falling freely and she smiled.

"Ranma... you are ok, again... thank God...", she said and fainted in Ukyo's arms.

"AKANE!", Ranma passed by Ryoga and kneeled beside Akane. He hugged her and cried. Ukyo got away from the couple and went to where Ryoga was. He still had a serious expression, his hair covering his eyes.

"Ryoga...", she said, but didn't know how to continue.

"This is all my fault", Ryoga said and walked away to help Ranma and Akane. Ukyo sighed and followed him.


	8. Showing Feelings

Hunters

Ryouga Yagami

Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi

"Where are the bandages? I need more water too!", Ukyo yelled as Ranma tried to look for what Ukyo was asking him. Ryoga was leaned on the wall outside the restaurant, his arms crossed, since his lack of sense of direction could drive him away. His mission was to keep any black cat away from the restaurant.

Ukyo wasn't in best conditions to take care of anyone too. But she had to make some effort to help her friend that was having a hard way trying to breath, "Akane..."

SHOWING FEELINGS

After everything done, Ukyo lied down on the floor and Ranma guided Ryoga inside. They sat on the floor near Ukyo. Ryoga looked at her, but she was still trying to avoid him. He sighed and turned his attention to Ranma. He was looking down, his hair covering his eyes and was trying to fight the sobs, all the sadness he was feeling. Suddenly he punched the floor, but didn't say a word. He stood up, then sat down again and looked at Ryoga.

"I preferred that you killed me. I don't know what to do if she dies", Ranma said.

"This is all my fault, Ranma. If I didn't try to attack you, Akane would not get into the fight. She thought that I was going to kill you, but all I wanted was to put you unconscious. She was just trying to protect you", Ryoga said. All the time, Ranma didn't move, just looked at his hand and tried to organize his thoughts.

"What the hell was that?", Ranma looked at Ukyo.

"Who is this guy, Ryoga?"

Ryoga looked at Ukyo who seemed annoyed. He was waiting her to introduce herself, but she kept in silence, "It is a girl, Ranma. Her name is Ukyo... she is my... she is from the same village as I"

"A girl?", Ranma asked surprised, as the person in front of him was dressed as a man, 'I didn't know Ryoga liked the tough ones'

"What is the matter?", Ukyo demanded.

"Nothing, nothing. I need to say thanks for your help, Ukyo"

Ukyo looked at Ranma, then closed her eyes, "She is my friend, friends are for it", she looked at the room Akane was, "Well, what was that?", Ukyo asked again.

Ranma seemed annoyed by the insistence of the question, but after what happened, he thought that they had the right to know about what happened.

"Everything began when I was a child. My father trained me and another boy from the village. One day he came with a new idea he got from an old book..."

Kusanagi, years ago

"Ranma! Souji! Come here you two!", Genma Saotome said to his two students. The boys stopped their training and went inside the dojo.

"We are here. What do you want?", Souji said.

"What's up, pop?", Ranma asked. Each one earned a punch.

"More respect to your master!", Genma warned. Then he adjusted his gi, "Well, I have a new training for you, boys"

"New training?", the boys said in unison. And earned a new punch each one.

"Do you train to be stupid or you just were born that way?", Genma walked to a door, "What are you doing? Come here!", he ordered.

The boys walked kind of scared. Both boys were very arrogant and fought constantly about who was the best fighter of Saotome Martial Arts School. But it wasn't the first time they would have a 'special' training. The first 'special' training, they had to survive the perils of a forest. Genma just forgot to explain that the forest was a sacred one, full of monsters and sacred animals of the God of Fear. The boys needed some days to recompose themselves from what they had to face there.

Other training was on a river. But the leeches and the carnivorous fishes were a big problem...

And there was time Souji and Ranma had to train in a cave. Everything would be fine if the map of the cave Genma gave them was of the cave they had to train. They were lost for almost a month.

And once...

"Ranma, we understood what you passed", Ryoga interrupted.

"Oh... it's that these things are..."

"We know, unbelievable", Ryoga and Ukyo said together.

Ranma sweat dropped, "Well, then...

Kusanagi, years ago

"What are you doing? Come here!", Genma ordered.

Ranma and Souji looked at each other. Then Souji took the first step and walked to the door, 'It will not be a stupid training that will stop me now', he thought and stopped by Genma's side.

Genma smiled, "Well, Ranma, my boy?"

Ranma sighed. He actually had no choice as the heir of the style, "Good boy!", Genma said when Ranma walked to the door. "Now, wear this", Genma handed his students two shirts smelling fish. The boys were about to complain, but Genma didn't give them time for that. He opened the door, kicked his two students inside and closed the door again.

"Stupid old man!", Ranma yelled.

"Stop complaining, Ranma", Souji said and stood up. The room was dark. They couldn't define when they had their eyes opened or not. Ranma stood up as he felt something coming to attack him.

"MEOW! MEOW!"

"Cats? Pop wants us to fight cats? This is...", then Ranma punched a cat that came in his direction. Even on a place so dark his instincts worked well, "Why are they attacking us!"

Souji kicked some cats, "Are you stupid or what? It's this shirt!", Souji yelled and tried to take his shirt off, but...

"That old man put glue on the shirt...", he said in a small voice.

From outside, Genma waited more ten minutes. Then he thought it was enough and opened the door. Seeing the mess they did inside and the dead or unconscious black cats on the floor, he laughed, "Now that's a good training hahahaha!", but when his students didn't answer he got a little worried, "Hey, didn't you like?", there was a moment of silence and Souji attacked Genma. His nails were larger and Genma escaped at the nick of time. Then Ranma attacked him too and Genma ran outside the dojo. Souji followed them, but as he got out of the dojo, he ran away from the village. Ranma was going to do the same, but Genma managed to knock him out and dragged his son inside, "Now I have to look for that fool", he said.

Radatos, present

"Well, that's what happened. And since then I have the Black Cat Berserk", Ranma finished.

"And what happened to Souji?", Ryoga asked.

Ranma shrugged, "How would I know? We didn't find him after that"

"What kind of master is your father? He just let a student go away like this?"

"Now that you say about that..."

"Ranma, have you ever thought about this Souji before?"

"Well... no?"

Ryoga just let out a sigh, "I give up on you, Ranma"

Suddenly Ukyo stood up, "Where are you going?", Ryoga asked. Ukyo just ignored him and went to Akane's room. Ryoga sighed and looked down.

"Hey, pal, don't give up", Ranma said, "Akane... told me about her before... before..."

Ryoga sighed again, "So, Akane knew Ukyo... I should have guessed. The okonomiyaki she did that night was very similar to Ukyo's special"

"Ryoga, I have a favor to ask you", as Ryoga stayed in silence, Ranma continued, "Next time I go berserk, please, protect Akane and if things get desperate..."

"What?"

"Kill me"

Silence.

"I'm sorry, I can't do it. I don't want another girl crying because of me, Ukyo is enough", he said and stood up, "Besides, I owe you one by that time with Kodachi. I can't kill you"

Ranma looked outside. It was better for them to sleep, "Thanks, Ryoga"

Inside the room, Ukyo sat on a chair and looked at Akane still sleeping. 'At least she will be ok', she thought and looked at the bandages on her arm. When Ryoga thought he would not find a city, he stopped and took care of her injuries. Ukyo complained, but he kept in silence.

Akane winced in pain. Ukyo was going to call Ranma when Akane got her by the shirt. Ukyo turned to Akane and could see that Akane was ok, just tired. Ukyo sighed in relief and sat down again, "I'm glad you are here, Akane", she said and squeezed her hand.

Akane smiled and closed her eyes, "It's been a long time, Ukyo"

"Yeah, a long time", Ukyo smiled, "I can see you found your friend. He was very worried about you"

"And I can see you found... Ryoga. And that you keep this boyish style of yours", the name Ryoga made a shadow pass by Ukyo's face. Akane did not know what happened, 'But whatever it was, it got her'

"Yeah... after almost two years chasing that jackass I find him in the middle of a forest. I... I confess that I didn't even try to fight him"

"Does this mean that you still love him?"

Ukyo blushed, "No, of course not. And even if I loved, I can't just forgive him for what happened so easily. And the jackass is wanted in a lot of places. He's a criminal nowadays"

Akane looked at the ceiling, "You know, I met him just some days ago and I feel that he is a good person. He has a lot of problems like his directional sense and Ranma told me that he's kind of depressive and has another curse, but..."

"Akane, please stop", Ukyo asked and Akane did as she asked. Ukyo had her hair covering her eyes, "I know him very well... Even if I don't see him in two years he didn't change that much..."

Akane looked at Ukyo. She seemed to be fighting against her own feelings and Akane would not interfere in her thoughts. She knew Ukyo was strong and would get her own answers alone. Then a doubt came in her mind, "Where are Ranma and Ryoga?"

"They are outside, talking. Ranma told us about the Black Cat Berserk"

"Oh... is he alright?"

"Yeah, he is fine. Now rest, tomorrow you will be better"

"Thanks, Ukyo"

At the same time, outside Radatos

A girl ran as fast she could. Unfortunately for her, the girl that was pursuing her was faster.

"You can't escape from me, miss Hattori", Sylen said and jumped in front of Minari Hattori, "You have something that mistress Licia needs"

Minari stopped, she had to fight, 'I don't know what happened, but she is faster than me now. Some days ago I was able to escape easily, but today...", she got her whip and prepared to fight.

"Miss Hattori, we can avoid stupid fights if you say where are the ring", Sylen said calmly, "Or...", Sylen moved her fingers and from the ground and four men made of dust appeared, "I'll order my dolls to take the information from you"

"Why don't you come yourself, Sylen! Afraid of me?", Minari taunted and got in fight stance as the dolls enclosed her.

"Afraid? I think this is not the right term. I just don't want to kill you. My dolls have enough energy to make you say. Last chance, say where is the ring and I'll not order them to attack"

"Fat chance of that!"

Sylen smirked, "Attack"

The dolls launched balls of dust at Minari. She jumped and avoided the first contact. But when the balls connected to each other, a hurricane was made from the impact and got Minari. She was thrown away. She thought that would be better to run, but then Sylen would catch her again. She squeezed her whip and decided to attack for real and ran to the dust dolls. She whipped the first one. The doll disintegrated as the other three. She landed after the last attack and looked at Sylen, "Now it's your time, Sylen!"

Sylen smirked, "How can you face me when you can't even defeat my dolls?"

"What?", Minari turned and saw the dust dolls ready to attack her again. A doll punched her in the back and she fell. The others kicked her on the ground until she finally couldn't move anymore. Sylen let her dolls play with their prey a little more before stop them.

"Halt!", Sylen ordered and got near Minari, "I think she is just unconscious", she stood up, got a doll by the head and lifted it, "I have to put some brain inside your heads, you almost killed her", she pressed the doll's head until it exploded. Then she kneeled beside Minari and put a hand over her head, "Now let's work on your memories, miss Hattori", she concentrated until she got the information she needed, "So, you left it with Ranma. How convenient and what a coincidence, now I can see him again", she said, dissolved the other dolls and walked away.

'So... his name is... Ranma...', Minari thought and fell unconscious for real.

Next day, Radatos

"Ranma! Table eight. Spaghetti and two beers", Ukyo put the order on the counter and went back to the kitchen. She got another order and put on the counter again. Ryoga took the plate and looked at the number Ukyo wrote on a paper.

"Akane, table 10", he said and waited Akane to say the direction he had to take.

"Ok, Ryouga, go straight, then left after that guy with a hat. It's the second table at your right"

The Lost Boy, as people in the restaurant nicknamed him (not only there, but everywhere), followed Akane's instructions and got to the table. He got another order and went back, handed to a cook and went to where Akane was.

"This work is very hard. I'm not so good"

"I think you did a good job until now, Ryoga. Of course you got lost twice, but this was expected"

Ryouga passed a towel on his forehead and looked outside. It was a very hot day. His desire was to have a nice shower, but as he remembered what would happen, he decided he could deal with a hot day.

Akane could not do much effort, so she was helping Ryoga to find his way through the tables. It was kind of hard, but after sometime Ryoga didn't get lost every time. Just eventually.

"Haishu! Table 5!", Ukyo shouted to another waiter. Ryoga sighed. Ukyo was ignoring him, but he was getting used to it.

Ranma was finishing to serve an order, "Here, ladies. Have a good meal", and was walking away when one of the two girls called him back, "Is there anything else?"

The girls giggled, "Could you tell us your name?", from the counter, Akane was glaring at the group furiously. Ranma could feel her anger and gulped, 'Have to be gentle with customers, have to be gentle with customers'. "Er... my name is Ranma and..."

"Akane, is there anything wrong?", Ryoga asked and moved away when he felt her energy explode, "Uh... I'll find table 13 by myself, don't worry"

Unfortunately, Akane didn't hear Ryoga. He looked for table 13, but couldn't find it. He had a tray on his hand and wanted to be free of that the faster possible. Then he decided to ask a man who was passing by him.

"Excuse me, sir. But would you know where's table 13?"

The man looked at him strangely, "Is this some kind of joke?"

"Uh... no, sir. I mean, I'm a waiter, can't you...", then he looked his surroundings. No tables.

No waiters. No smell of food. No plates. No counter. No... you understood.

"Damn it! Where's the restaurant?"

In the restaurant

Ranma was talking with the girls on the table. Akane was trying to control her anger, but it was useless. She would explode at any moment. From the kitchen, Ukyo noted it and went to talk to Akane.

"Hey, where is my order?", the customer of table 13 yelled.

Ukyo took a last look on Akane and then decided to do the wisest thing, 'I'll let it in the hands of the gods'. Then, Haishu came to talk to her.

"Kuonji, that boy, Ryoga, got lost again", the waiter said.

"And what do I have to do with it? Talk to Akane", she said indifferent.

"Well, I would ask Akane to look for him, but... I like to live, have a family, maybe children"

Ukyo sighed, "That guy just gives me problems", and left to look for him.

"Hey, don't you want to talk after your job?", a girl asked Ranma.

"Uh... I'd like it, but I have other things to do and...", 'And I'm just here to be gentle with the customers'

"And what?"

Ranma saw that a guy was sitting on a table, "Excuse me, I have to go back to work", 'At least I got away from confusion', he thought. But when he turned to go away and saw that Akane was right in front of him he changed his mind, 'Too early to be happy', "Uh... hi, 'kane. It's a pretty day, isn't?"

"It sure is", she got him by the ear, "Now, back to work, lover boy!"

"Hey, that hurts, Akane!"

The girls from the table watched the scene and sighed, "And I thought he liked the sweet ones..."

'SHUT UP!', Akane thought and kept it for herself, as it would not be good to discuss with customers. Then something wasn't right, 'Where is Ryoga?'

On the streets

'Where could that jackass go?', Ukyo turned another corner and then hid behind a barrel. Ryoga was talking to two girls, 'Jackass! He wanders off just to talk to women!', Ukyo concluded. She moved closer to them.

"Oh, you are cute", she heard a girl say.

"Uh... thanks..."

'Still the same stupid', Ukyo thought.

"Why don't you go with me on a date?", the other girl said.

"No! He is going with me!"

"Er.. girls, please, don't fight. I just need..."

"I found him first!"

"Oh, yeah? You can't find water even if you fall from a boat!"

"Er... girls..."

"What?", the girls turned to him.

Ryouga sweat dropped, "Don't... You two don't need to fight... I mean, I'm sure you will have no problem in finding someone to date. You are pretty and all"

"What did you say, jackass!", Ukyo yelled and stood from the place she was. She was glowing a dark energy.

'Uh oh', Ryoga thought, 'Time to... get lost', and ran away.

"Wait, jackass!", Ukyo yelled and passed by the girls in high speed.

The girls looked at each other, "I think that was his girlfriend"

The girl sighed, "No surprise he ran away, she looked very angry. Why do men like the wild ones?"

"I don't know, but there are other handsome guys that will love a sweet girl like me. Maybe that guy on the other side"

Silence.

"HE'S MINE!", they shouted and ran to the guy.

Three days later, afternoon

The group was ready to left Radatos. Akane still had some bruises, but they would not stop her. Ranma was meditative, he didn't know what to do with the box, 'Maybe I should open it'

"How is it? To be traveling again?", Akane asked.

"Well, it's nothing very new. Except that now we have some money", Ranma said, "But there's something that is bothering me since we left"

Everyone stopped to hear what Ranma wanted to say.

"Why is Ukyo with us?"

Akane and Ukyo punched him, "Hey, what did I do?"

"Why I'm here is not of your business!", Ukyo yelled. Ryoga sighed and thanked the gods that Ranma asked the question that was bothering him too, 'And he got all the damage', Ryouga added. Then he felt the two girls looking at him, "What is wrong? What did I do?"

"Nothing... yet", Ukyo walked away. Ryoga looked at Akane waiting for an explanation.

"She wants to... know you again. She wants to travel with us to see if you are really trying to be the best weapon fighter and if she can discover your aqua curse"

"And did you need to punch me like that?", Ranma asked irritated.

Akane smiled and walked to where Ukyo was.

"Ryoga... I have something to say"

"What, Ranma?"

"I can change to a girl, but I sure can't understand them"

Ryoga smiled, "Don't worry and don't try to understand them. It will just give you more doubts"

"Maybe you are right", seeing that the girls were distant ahead, Ranma decided it was time for other thing that was bothering him for some time, "Ryouga, what the hell is your curse?"

Ryouga flinched, "Do we need to talk about it?"

"Well... actually no, but I'm very curious"

Ryouga thought about it, "Since you are my friend I think I can tell. But don't talk about this to the girls"

"Why not?"

"Just promise that, ok?"

"Ok, ok, I promise. So, what's your curse?"

Ryouga was very nervous. He was very ashamed that he changed to a... horrible thing. He breathed and began, "I change to a..."

"RANMA!"

Ranma put his hands over his head waiting Akane to attack. Suddenly he heard footsteps, someone was running and then felt arms embracing him, "I finally found you"

Ranma opened his eyes as he recognized that was not Akane's voice. He saw a girl, the same girl that gave him the box, "What... how did you..."

"RANMA!"

Now that was Akane's voice followed by Akane's punch.

"YOU JERK!", then the girl fainted followed by Ranma after Akane's punch.

Ryoga just sighed, "I think I can't have a normal day", he looked at the girl and Ranma, "Let's find some place to stay. Later he explains this for us"

Akane was already away fuming, 'Ranma... I came all this way just to find out you have another girl'


End file.
